Inazuma México¿¡México?
by Alone Darko
Summary: Una historia donde el equipo de Inazuma Japon se enfrentara con nuevos retos en una ciudad desconosida para aprender a trabajar en equipo, dado que los humos se les subieron a la cabeza
1. Chapter 1

** Aclaraciones: esta historia esta hecha con el proposito de hacer reir, no pretendo ofender a los mexicanos dado que yo tambien lo soy, el lenguaje que sera utilizado son simples modismos que se utilizan en dicha ciudad mencionada, y cualqier parecido con la realidad, es mera considencia jajaj xp**

** Tambien cambie un poco la edad de los personajees, la de Hijitaka y de Toramaru, dado que el primero se ve muy grande y el segundo muy peqeño y no qeria poner mas escuelas por eso jajaj xp **

* * *

><p>Esta historia comienza tiempo después de que Inazuma Japan ganara el mundial, los chicos se habían vuelto muy populares, y como a toda celebridad los humos comenzaron a subírseles a la cabeza.<p>

Y así… comenzaron los problemas…

Era un día normal… ¿Normal?, bueno hay que admitir que después del mundial ningún día fue normal otra vez, pero bueno, era semi-normal, una tarde de invierno, estaban de vacaciones, pero eso no quería decir que el entrenador los dejara estar de perezosos.

-Someoka pásame el balón- decia Kazemaru a su lado

-Ni lo sueñes, yo soy el goleador- dijo el nombrado y siguió corriendo, entre Kido y Sakuma lo bloquearon quitándole el balón.

Así pasaron detalles entre los jugadores, cosa que desde hace tiempo ocurría y que para su desgracia no pasaba desapercibida por el entrenador Kudou.

-El entrenamiento se termina- grito Kudou

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kido

-Los espero en 1 hora en el Rai rai ken- dijo como respuesta

Los jóvenes no entendían lo que pasaba pero aceptaron la orden.

Pasado el tiempo establecido el equipo fue llegando por grupos pequeños, cuando todos llegaron el entrenador Hibiki comenzó a hablar.

-El entrenador Kudou y yo nos hemos dado cuenta que últimamente han discutido mucho.

-Además que su rendimiento ha bajado porque ya no trabajan en equipo- dijo Kudou

-¡Eso es mentira!, si trabajamos en equipo- dijo Someoka

-Entonces porque no le pasaste el balón a Kazemaru cuando te lo pidió

Someoka se quedó callado, sabía que el entrenador tenía razón pero no quería aceptarlo, todos lo sabían, sin embargo ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Por ese motivo el entrenador y yo hemos decidido mandarlos a América- dijo Hibiki

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Tsunami

-Para que aprendan a trabajar y coperar en equipo

-Y a que parte de América nos mandara, ¿a Brasil?- pregunto Endo

-No- respondió Kudou

-Estados Unidos- dijo Tobitaka

-No

-Argentina- dijo Kazemaru

-No

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Midorikawa ya desesperado

-México

-¿Mexi que?- dijeron todos sorprendidos

-Sí, México, comenzaran un nuevo semestre en una escuela en la ciudad de Matamoros.

-¿Mata?, ¿¡vamos a matar a alguien!- pregunto Tachimukai asustado

-No, Matamoros es una ciudad del país, así se llama- dijo Goenji

-Ho- respondieron todos

-Bueno, estarán un tiempo haya, el lugar es conocido porque sus habitantes saben trabajar en equipo.

-¿Y si nos negamos?- pregunto Fudou

-Serán sacados del equipo y no se les permitirá hacer la prueba para tratar de clasificar nunca- sentencio Hibiki

El equipo resignado tuvo que aceptar.

-Empezaran en una preparatoria de la ciudad, estudiaran y tendrán obligaciones como cualquier otro alumno, terminando el mes los quiero ver reunidos en el aeropuerto a las 6:00 am ¿entendieron?

-Si…- contestaron todos sin ánimo.

Así el mes se acabó, el equipo de Inazuma Japan preparo todo lo necesario, no sabían cómo era el clima haya así que empacaron de todo, tampoco sabían cuánto tiempo estarían ni como era la ciudad, llevaron todo lo que creían necesario y se fueron al aeropuerto. Por supuesto que habían aprendido a hablar Español para estar preparados.

Viajarían en un avión normal, como personas comunes y corrientes, para no llamar tanto la atención, el entrenador dijo que los vería haya dado que se había adelantado para preparar todo.

Cuando llegaron el sol se estaba poniendo, el aeropuerto de la ciudad era muy sencillo y había poca gente.

El entrenador los llamo y todos se reunieron.

-Toramaru, Kogure, Kabeyama y Tachimukai, ustedes cursaran el último año de secundaria, en la Secundaria Técnica 51 Jaime Torres Bodet ambos estarán en el taller de Computación

-El resto ira al CBTis 189

-¿C que?- pregunto Hiroto

-Centro de Bachillerato Tecnológico Industrial y de Servicio 189, una preparatoria, les daré la especialidad y los grupos en los que estarán.

La cosa quedo así

Kazemaru y Endo en Contabilidad 2do A

Fubuki y Goenji en Laboratorio Clinico 2do O

Hiroto, Midorikawa en Informatica 2do E

Kido y Sakuma en Informatica 2do F

Tobitaka, Fudou y Someoka en electrónica 2do N

Tsunami y Hijitaka en Construcion 4to C

-Sus clases comienzan el lunes, se separaran en cuatro grupos, ustedes elijan sus compañeros, y cada equipo vivirá en una casa, se harán responsables de ellas y mañana pasare por ustedes a las seis para llevarlos a sus respectivas escuelas.

Los grupos quedaron de esta manera

Tachimukai, Kazemaru, Fubuki y Midorikawa

-Hiroto, Tsunami, Kido y Sakuma

-Endo, Toramaru, Goenji y Kabeyama

-Hijitaka, Fudou, Tobitaka y Kogure y Someoka

El entrenador les dio la llave de la casa que habitarían a uno de los cuatro, así todos se fueron a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong> Bueno se que deberia estar continuando con la historia Inazuma eleven y el misterioso joven pero no pude recistirme, la idea habia estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hace tiempo jajaja xp, se que debo tambien "la venganza de Kazemaru" pero no se me ha ocurrido una idea lo suficientemente buena para que se venge.<strong>

**No se que venga despues ni nada****, la historia se da conforme a la situacion jajaja xp.**

** Si tienen una peticion que hacer, adelante tratare de agregarla, si quieren que algun personaje salga o asii diganme y vere que puedo hacer.**

** Sin mas que decir me despido cuidense byye (:**


	2. Despertando!

**Gracias a cecishida, Hikari Kokoa, featheredmoonwings, AL3X LINTU, Mar 2310 por sus comentarios (:**

* * *

><p>Todas las casas eran de dos recamaras, el comedor, la cocina y un baño. Dentro de cada cuarto había dos camas individuales, dos armarios y una mesa de noche.<p>

…**Primer día para Kazemaru, Tachimukai, Fubiki y Midorikawa…**

Era de madrugada, el celular de los cuatro sonó al mismo tiempo, eran las 4:30 a.m., Kazemaru fue el primero en despertar, algo alarmado, el resto despertó igual, todos tomaron su celular sin identificar el número y contestaron, una voz, mejor dicho un grito hiso que despegaran el teléfono de su oreja una voz robotizada que decía: "Es hora de levantarse y comenzar el día"

De acuerdo, eso había sido… extraño, de todas maneras ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño nuevamente, a excepción de Midorikawa, el resto decidió dejarlo dormir mientras se turnaban para entrar al baño, ese día habían decidido que Fubuki prepararía el desayuno, cosa que no le molesto, así que mientras Kazemaru se bañaba y Tachimukai se cercioraba de tener todo lo necesario en la mochila, Fubuki se encamino al refrigerador para ver que podía preparar.

Cuando lo abrió se encontró con diferentes productos desconocidos, estuvo un rato leyendo etiquetas y sacando y metiendo cosas hasta que encontró huevos, así que fue lo que preparo, dos huevos estrellados para cada uno, ahora tenía que encontrar algo con que acompañarlos encontró en uno de los estantes de la cocina pan, pero este era pan suave, bueno lo tostaría un poco y ¡listo!, el desayuno está servido.

-¿Encontraste algo normal?- dijo Kazemaru mientras entraba a la cocina

-Pues… el pan era blando-dijo Fubuki. –Y además de huevos no encontré algo que antes hubiera visto- dijo con algo de cansancio en la voz.

-Veo que se te fue difícil preparar el desayuno, entonces iré a despertar a Midorikawa mientras tú te bañas- dijo mientras subía las escaleras

Cuando llego al cuarto que compartía con Midorikawa lo vio dormido entre las cobijas, en posición fetal, ciertamente hacia frio. Lo movió un par de veces, sin éxito, hasta que se arto y le arranco las cobijas que terminaron en el piso junto a Midorikawa que se levantó de golpe.

Kazemaru comenzó a reír de la reacción del peli verde este solo pudo inflar los cachetes en un gesto infantil.

Después de eso Midorikawa entro a ducharse

-Midorikawa el agua esta…- dijo Fubuki

-¡FRIA!- grito el nombrado desde el baño

Los cuatro bajaron a desayunar, no era el desayuno más apetitoso pero estaba bueno, terminaron de alistar sus cosas y esperaron en el sillón a que llegara el entrenador Kudou.

…**Primer día para Tsunami, Hiroto, Sakuma y Kido…**

La mañana comenzó igual que con el primer grupo, el sonido robotizado de la voz del otro lado del celular hiso que Tsunami saltara de la cama mientras Hiroto, que era el compañero de habitación le salía una gota en la cabeza, en la habitación de al lado Sakuma y Kido solo se les notaba algo molestos, se levantaron y turnaron para bañarse, quien preparo el desayuno fue Kido, este opto por lo mismo que Fubuki, desayunaron y esperaron a que el entrenador.

…**Primer día para Endo, Goenji, Toramaru y Kabeyama…**

Todos habían despertado con ese molesto sonido de "Es hora de levantarse y comenzar el día", el único que no despertó fue Endo, bueno, el no despertaría aunque le pasara una aplanadora por encima. Endo tuvo el mismo problema en la regadera que Midorikawa, el desayuno fue preparado por Toramaru, dado que tenía más experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, pero con lo que no contaron fue que no tenía ni idea de lo que contenían nos frascos del refrigerador, así que desayunaron lo mismo que los demás.

…**Primer día para Tobitaka, Kogure, Hijitaka y Fudou…**

Los primeros tres despertaron con el sonido del celular, Fudou simplemente al escuchar la voz robotizada aventó el celular contra la pared, increíblemente este no se rompió.

Su mañana fue… normal, bueno no del todo, si apreciaban su vida nunca volvería a despertar a Fudou, este despertó media hora antes de la hora acordada, desayuno con una lentitud asombrosa, estuvo un tiempo cambiando los canales de la televisión, subio a la habitación y al faltar cinco minutos para que el entrenador pasara entro a bañarse, cuando salio se encontró con el entrenador de pie en la sala y con los brazos cruzados.

El entrenador Hibiki también se encontraba en la estancia, subieron todos al automóvil que el entrenador manejaba y pasaron por el resto del grupo, las casas estaban separadas, cuando el ultimo subió todos se fueron en dirección a la escuela, se dieron cuenta que la secundaria estaba al lado de la preparatoria, era algo conveniente, o eso creían.

El entrenador una noche anterior les había dicho que ambas escuelas eran muy estrictas por lo cual quería ver a todos portar el nuevo uniforme como marcaba el reglamento, el uniforme de secundaria constaba de una camisa blanca con una línea en puños y cuello de un color guindo con el número 51, pantalón caqui y zapatos negros, el de preparatoria, la camiseta en lugar de tener la línea azul rey que decía CBTis 189, un pantalón azul marino y zapatos negros, todos, a excepción de Fudou estaban fajados y con los zapatos bien limpios.

Se separaron en dos grupos, acordando verse a la salida, los que ingresarían a la secundaria se fueron con Hibiki y el resto con el entrenador Kudou, cuando los segundos entraron se sintieron ridículos, los jóvenes que entraban parecían que se acaban de despertar, con las camisas mal colocadas, llevaban tenis y Jeans desgastados, algunos hasta rotos, mal peinados, etc.

Bueno, sinceramente… estaban perdidos…

* * *

><p><strong> Bueno este capitulo fue corto (: pero la idea surgio de la nada, bueno no de la nada, gracias a un amigo y a si pagina de mundo curioso o algo asi, estuvimos leyendo una noticia que decia que en una escuela en estados unidos utilizaban este metodo de levantar a sus alumnos para que no usar con escusa de que llegaban tarde porque no tenian despertador y no me pude resistir a usarla jajaja.<strong>

**Quiero dar una aclaracion, este fic habla sobre Mexico porque es el lugar donde yo vivo, cosa que conosco sus costumbres y demas, si viviera en otro lado hubiera sido sobre otro lado jajaj xp, sobre lo de Matamoros, si alguien no conose dicho lugar es porque... bueno es una ciudad que no tiene mucha importancia en el pais, pero es tranqila (siempre y cuando no haya balaseras que ultimamente hay casi diario), tiene una playa cosa que verdaderamente favorece a Tsunami, ademas que es un lugar tranqilo y no tiene mucha gente o visitantes como el D.F o ciudades mas grandes, por eso elegi esa ciudad, ademas que la conosco bien jajajaja asi que pues, era aclaracion jaja xp **

** cecishida, si! los mexicanos somos ching... especiales! jajaja pues, esta vez la historia no sera tan sangrienta como el proyecto anterior, sino que sera mas humoristica, el hecho de crear situaciones que el equipo de Inazuma Japon no pueda sobrellevar es algo que me causa mucha risa (:**

**featheredmoonwings, por supuesto que se metaran en mas de un problema con los mexicanos! jajaja sobre lo de que, que considencia que sea mia la historia fue un insulto o un cumplido? buenoo no importa lo tomare como cumplido jajaj xp**

**AL3X LINTU, gracias por el dato (; ya habia pensado en ese detalle jajaja**

**Mar 2310, gracias por leer y por tu comentario****(:**

**Hikari Kokoa, sobre lo de tu peticion porsupuesto! pero necesito unos datos escenciales para poder agregarte jajaj xp **

**Nombre (minimo un nombre y un apellido)**

**Edad**

**Grado y grupo (me siento en un examen del profesor de trigonometria jaja xp)**

**especialidad, ya mencionadas en el primer capitulo**

**forma de ser**

**apariencia fisica**

**lo que te gusta hacer y lo qe te desagrada**

**comida favorita (desde bebida, [si te gustan el licor que tipo] hasta lo que son golosinas o frituras, verduras y frutas y etc)**

**comida que te desagrada**

**el tipo de personas con las que te juntas**

**si deseas agregar algun amigo o enemigo o si deseas que alguno de los personajes se vuelva tu amigo, etc.**

**materia favorita**

**Materia que odias**

**Pasatiempo, lugares los qe sueles visitar o asiii **

**si tienes algun talento por favor agregalo**

**la forma en la que sueles vestir (sea pantalones, faldas, vestidos, etc)**

**y si alguna vestimenta te desagrada tambien ponla porfavor jajaj xp**

**ps... creo qe es todo por el momento si necesito mas informacion te la pedire, eso si me gustaria que la mandaras lo mas pronto posible porque empezare a escribir sobre los grupos etc, jaja xp**

** Si alguien mas quiere entrar o tiene alguna peticion o algoo no duden en decirme y tratare de cumplir peticiones**

**PD: ps... pueden escribirlo en un review, o en un PM o mensaje privado o inbox o como le digan, o a este correo: , eso si porfavor qe tenga como asunto Personaje Inazuma Mexico, porqee no suelo abrir los correos, odio las cadenas jaja xp, no se cuantas veces me he muerto por no enviarlas jaja xp**

**sin mas que decirles me despidoo cuidensen Byye (: **


	3. Buscando!

** Bueno aqui el tercer capitulo de esta disque historia, gracias a PaulaandDaniela, Dark-Mikami, featheredmoonwings, Mar 2310, Hikari Kokoa, judy-andersen, AL3X LINTU, Fubuki-kazesenko, YaGaMi y todos los demas que comentaron (: disfruten de este capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buscando el edificio E y la presentación con el grupo de secundaria<em>**

El entrenador Kudou comenzó a caminar y los chicos lo siguieron detrás, entraron por un portón de barrotes blancos, en la entrada había un sendero que era iluminado por faroles, del lado derecho había una pequeña área verde que tenía unas bancas para plaza de un color obscuro, al lado de esta área había un edificio de dos pisos, no muy ancho pero si largo, había una especie de rampa azul con dos barandales (N/A: no, no es para las patinetas, es de las que ponen para discapacitados), caminaron todo lo largo del edificio, pasando un salón grandes, después había una máquina de golosinas, al lado de esta unas escaleras, después cinco ventanillas y otra puerta, entraron a esta y vieron un pequeño escritorio en el cual había una computadora y detrás de esta estaba una mujer de lentes, algo mayor, que al ver al entrenador simplemente embozo una sonrisa y le pidió que pasara, los llevo a otra puerta que estaba un poco adelante y les indico que pasaran, dentro del cuarto estaba un escritorio, de tamaño considerable, de cristal y detrás de él un hombre canoso y de bigote, delgado y bien vestido.

-Buenos días Director- dijo Kudou

Los chicos se sorprendieron por lo bien que el entrenador hablaba el español, no sabían cuándo ni dónde su entrenador lo había aprendido, pero era bueno.

-Así que estos son los muchachos, bueno supongo que por el tono de sus cabellos la mayoría llamara la atención- dijo el hombre

-Lo se Julián, pero es parte de su entrenamiento- dijo Kudou serio

-Entiendo, bueno procurare que sean tratados bien- dijo el hombre

-Al contrario, quiero que los trates como a cualquier alumno, sin preferencias- Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos, ¿Cómo sobrevivirían a esa escuela?, no sabían ni hablar bien el español.

-Como quieras Michiya, la ubicación de los salones está colocada en la vitrina del lado izquierdo del edificio E

-¿No nos dará nuestros horarios?- pregunto Sakuma

-No, se los dará cada profesor

-¿Tampoco nos presentara con el grupo?- pregunto Kido

-Aquí las cosas no son así, entras a tu clase y te presentas solo si algún maestro te lo pide- dijo el director. –Ahora vallan a sus aulas, está a punto de sonar el timbre

Dicho esto tanto los chicos como el entrenador salieron de la oficina.

-Tomen- dijo dándoles dinero a cada uno. –Ya no vendré por ustedes, busquen la forma de regresar y mañana se vendrán solos- dijo yéndose

Los jóvenes se quedaron plantados en ese mismo lugar, ¿Cómo regresarían?, no sabían ni como habían llegado, claro que tenían la dirección de la casa donde se quedaban, pero habían dado un sinfín de vueltas, además que no recordaban nada de su paso, porque todo estaba oscuro. El timbre los saco de sus ensoñaciones, y comenzaron a correr buscando el edificio E.

**(En la secundaria)**

El entrenador Hibiki entro a la secundaria junto con los muchachos.

(N/A: En realidad no sé cómo es esta secundaria así, solo entre una vez, así que utilizare en la que estuve, claro que con los campos y espacios de esta, dado que la secundaria a la que fui era muy pequeña)

Caminaron unos cuantos edificios, los cuales eran de dos pisos, pasaron por el foro (N/A: nosotros le decimos así, pero es el patio principal, donde se realizan los honores a la bandera, o habla el director, la explanada (?), no sé cómo le digan ustedes) y entraron por una de las puertas del ultimo edificio, al entrar había diez escritorios acomodados de dos en dos, al lado de estos un pequeño pasillo y después de este otros tres cuartos, el primero parecía una bodega, tenía archiveros y una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, el segundo era una pequeña oficina, a la cual se podía ver a una señora de avanzada edad (N/A: Muuuy avanzada, tiene más de 20 años trabajando como subdirectora, y como otros 20 trabajando de maestra, entonces, si está muy vieja) leyendo unos papeles, el entrenador Hibiki camino a la puerta continua, una gran oficina con vidrios ahumados, los cinco entraron, un hombre moreno de cabello blanco y bigote gris estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio de madera color caramelo leyendo unos papeles.

-Buenos días Moisés - dijo Hibiki

-Señor Hibiki, buenos días, adelante siente- dijo señalando una de las sillas que están frente al escritorio.

-Gracias- dijo sentándose. –Estos son los jóvenes de quienes les hable, espero que sean tratados como cualquier alumno y que si hay algún problema no dude en llamarme- dijo Hibiki

-Téngalo por seguro, si hay algo que no se hace son preferencia, llamare a la orientadora para que los lleve a recoger sus libros y de ahí a su aula- dijo Moisés

Cinco minutos después entro una mujer de unos 45 años, pelirroja con una blusa floreada y una falda hasta los tobillos de color negra.

-¿Me llamo?- pregunto la mujer

-Si Maestra Nelly, por favor llévelos a que consigan sus libros y después a…-dijo mientras revisaba la lista- Yuuki y Toramaru al salón D y a los otros dos al salón F

-Por supuesto, acompáñenme jóvenes- dijo Nelly

Dicho esto los jóvenes siguieron a la orientadora fuera de la oficina, caminaron hacia una especie de bodega que quedaba cruzando el foro, cuando llegaron un conserje (N/A: Intendente, cuidador, o como le digan) el cual respondió al nombre de Mike. La orientadora le pidió que le habría la bodega y de ella saco un montón de libros, dándole a cada uno los que les correspondían, después se llevó a los jóvenes a sus respectivas aulas.

Primero se dirigieron al salón F, que era el que estaba más cercas. Había una profesora frente a un pizarrón blanco explicando algún tema con un libro en la mano, Nelly abrió la puerta y hablo

-Buenos días maestra, disculpe el interrumpir, traje a dos alumnos de nuevo ingreso que se integraran a este grupo

-Claro, adelante, entren- dijo la maestra, mientras la orientadora, Tachimukai y Toramaru se iban.

-Bueno busquen un banco libre y abran su libro en la página 153

Los dos chicos asintieron y buscaron con la vista un lugar libre, para su fortuna había dos bancos vacíos, uno detrás del otro, en la primera fila de izquierda a derecha, se iban a sentar cuando un joven llamo la atención de todos.

-Maestra, porque mejor no se presentan los alumnos nuevos, queremos conocerlos- dijo el joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

-SI- contesto el resto, en realidad poco les interesaba conocerlos, lo que querían era perder el tiempo de la tediosa clase de valores.

-Está bien- dijo la maestra. –Pasen al frente y preséntense jóvenes

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de su asiento y se pararon frente al pizarrón.

-Bueno, nos dirán como se llaman y algo sobre ustedes- dijo la maestra mientras los veía

-Bueno… mi nombre es… Heigoro Kabeyama… Juego como defensa en un equipo de futbol…

-Debes ser muy bueno, de un golpe los matas- dijo un joven en forma de burla

La mayoría del grupo comenzó a reír

-Jóvenes guarden silencio- dijo la maestra. –Continua

-Pues… vengo de Japón

-Eso explica tu peso, de seguro eres luchador de sumo- dijo el mismo joven

De nuevo la mayoría comenzó a reir.

-Por lo menos tiene cultura, no es un salvaje como tu- dijo una joven de cabello rubio y ojos miel, que estaba sentada en la segunda fila, en uno de los últimos bancos.

El salón se quedó en completo silencio.

-Bueno, ahora tu- le dijo a Kogure

-Mi nombre es Yuuya Kogure, soy de Japon y tambien juego futbol

-¿Yuya?, ¿que es eso?, que nombrecitos se cargan- dijo aquel joven

-¿Se cargan?- preguntaron ambos japoneses al no saber el significado de la palabra

-Bueno ya, jóvenes me voy, mi hora termino, todos terminen la página en que nos quedamos, nos vemos mañana- dijo la maestra mientras salía del aula.

**(Con Tachimukai y Toramaru)**

La orientadora dijo exactamente lo mismo que con el grupo F, en este caso estaba un profesor de complexión enana y ancha, de cabello, ojos y bigotes negros, tenía un libro de matemáticas en la mano, el salón estaba haciendo ruido y el profesor parecía no importarle.

-Siéntense jóvenes- dijo el profesor y todos se sentaron. –Bueno, me gustaría que se presentaran- dijo mirando a los dos chicos- empieza tu- dijo señalando a Toramaru

-Mi nombre es Toramaru Utsunomiya, pueden decirme Toramaru y soy de Japón- dijo más duro que una tabla.

-¿Y tú niño bonito?- dijo el profesor refiriéndose a Tachimukai

-Yo…- dijo rojo de la vergüenza. –Me llamo… Yuuki Tachimukai y también soy de Japón- dijo con el sonrojo por las miradas, muchas de las chicas rieron ante la reacción de ambos jóvenes.

-Bueno, porque no nos cuentan más sobre ustedes, ¿son solteros?, ¿practican algún deporte?, ¿porque vinieron aquí?- pregunto el profesor

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron por la primera pregunta.

-Pues… jugamos futbol, estamos aquí porque el…

-Porque queríamos cambiar de aire- dijo rápido Tachimukai, no sabían si debían revelar el verdadero motivo de su llegada, peor lo mejor era no hacerlo hasta saber.

-Bueno, siéntense, y continuemos con la clase- después de decir esto el timbre sono, dando por terminada la hora de matemáticas. –Bueno, nos vemos mañana- dicho esto se fue.

**(En el CBTis)**

Los jóvenes seguían dando vueltas por toda la escuela, habían pasado por varios edificios y no encontraban el E, ya no había nadie fuera de los grupos, bueno no había nadie desde que ellos salieron de la oficina del director, tampoco había quien les brindara información, nadie.

-Mejor regresemos a la dirección y que nos digan dónde está el edificio E- dijo Kido

Todos asintieron y se fueron en dirección al edificio, hasta que….

-Chicos…- dijo Tsunami con un tic en el ojo

-¿qué?- pregunto el resto

-Ese es el edificio- dijo señalando un edificio el cual decía "edificio E"

Querían morirse, habían estado veinte minutos buscando un edificio por el cual pasaron cuando llegaron, si, estaba la entrada, el área verde del lado derecho y del otro lado justo enfrente del portón estaba el edificio F, frente a este el E, corrieron rápidamente a la pared lateral de este para buscar el salón al cual les correspondía.

Después de eso todos comenzaron a correr en dirección al edificio que les tocaba, total, ahora sería más fácil encontrar los demás edificios después de todo ¡Ya le habían dado como tres vueltas a la escuela!

* * *

><p><strong> Buenoo, verdaderamente este capitulo me dio vastante lata, el internet estaba fallando, se iba y regresaba cada dos minutos, me estaba fastidiando y pues cuando me desespero no puedo escribri, pero nooo la señorita (yo) se la paso tooda la mañana leyendo el libro del profesor y comentando otras cosas (y escribiendo la venganza de kazemaru) y ya cuando se arto comenzo con esta historia, si es mi culpa, tuve toda la mañana libre y no hice nada productivo, bueno tambien estuve disque recojiendo mi casa dado que como estoy de vacasiones me toca hacer todo! pero buenoo al final quedo esto, se que pedi los datos y el proximo capitulo apareceran ya, eso creo... bueno no importa ya esto fue lo que salio, claro que no se me hiso muy divertido, pero buenoo era necesario jajaja<strong>

**PaulaandDaniela, pues... el chicharito me cae mal entonces no saldra (: jajaj o quien savee *cara de misterio*, lo de la camiseta, pues aca hay tres cebiches (asi le dicen al cbtis) esta el cbtis 135 que es la camiseta roja, el 189 que es azul rey y el asecas... osease CBTis sin numero jaja que acaban de abrir y no llevan uniforme... sobre lo de los blackberry... aca somos pobres y nadie tiene, namas los que tienen beca o dinero jaja xp, y sobre lo de la drogadiccion, dejame decirte que estas equivocada, ciertamente hay muchos drogadictos, no pienso tapar el sol con un dedo, pero si dices eso de que es reconosido por eso nada mas, pues dejame decirte que si lo dices por las noticias, bueno siempre pasan cosas malas, pero Mexico tiene una diversidad cultural muy interesante, ademas que sinceramente, he leido sobre muchas historias de varios paises pero nada como la de Mexico, y pues no soy mu patriotica, es mas los honores me fastidian, porque me recuerdan que en mi cumpleaños siempre hay, pero considero que hay que tenerle amor al pais, sea como sea y pues si se ve mucha droga ultimamente, pero dime en donde no se ve eso?, gracias por comentar (:, sobre lo de Suzuno y Nagumo, claro aver que puedo hacer, no soy muy buena manejando estos personajes (en realidad ninguno) pero si vere que puedo hacer**

**Dark-Mikami, gracias por el dato en realidad jamas habia escuchado hablar de Curanilahue, nisiquiera puedo pronunciarlo XP jaja pero pues de seguro me gustaria conoserlo, debe ser un lugar interesante, Matamoros me gusta... bueno no tanto pero si es interesante, entonces creo que tambien me gustara ir a ver aya, ademas que aqui no hay rios... bueno si uno pero si te encuentran en el te mandan con los guardias de aduana, porque es el que conecta a Matamoros con Broswville (o como se escriba, es de Estados unidos) **

**featheredmoonwings, pues ok, entonces lo de la considencia quedo asi jajaja xp aunque lo que dije fue broma jaja, sobre Fudou siii jajaj sin duda es uno de mis personajes favoritos (:, sobre lo del aguacate... siii en realidad fijate quienes son los que cocinan jajaja bueno Toramaru deberia de saver pero noo ademas eso lo hace mas divertido jajaj xp tengo ganas de aguacate tiene mucho que no comooo**

**Mar 2310, si jajaja bueno es ira muy mal, jajaja**

**Hikari Kokia, gracias por la informacion, y sobre lo de tu fic esta divertido es una oda a la diversion jaja xp**

**judy-andersen, pues no se si sepan donde queda o no, pero supongo que lo hace mas divertido, ademas Goenji si savia, solo que pues, los demas no prestan atencion en clase de Historia, jajaj xp, olle sobre lo de la peticion claro que puedes participar, solo mandame tu informacion para poder agregarte (: ya sea por aqui en un review o por inbox (:**

**AL3X LINTU, pues... no habia pensado en el cereal, creo que como es raro que yo compre cerial pues no se me ocurrio jaja, peroo era mas divertido de esta forma! jajaja sobre lo te la informacion que me mandaste falto el apellido, no se si valla a ser el mismo que tienes aqui o si me vas a dar alguno en especial o qe? jaja xp**

**Fubuki-kazesenko, si jaja los hare sufrir de una manera divertida jajaj, no saven lo que les espera WAJAJAJAJ *risa malevola* **

**YaGaMi, gracias por tu comentario jajaja espero y este capitulo no te aburra jaja xp **

** Solo me queda una cosa mas que decir VIVA LOS POWER RANGERS!... digooo VIVA MEXICO! jajaja **

**cuidense y... *veo el relog* 11:30 a.m. a... es tempranoo jaja xp, byye nos leemos luego**

**P.D.: Si algien mas quiere participar o tiene otra o alguna peticion que quieran no duden en decirmel y vere que puedo hacer... por lo regular simpre las cumplo jajaj xp**

**P.D.D.: Creo que me lleve mas en los comentarios que en el capitulo jaja xp **


	4. Chapter 4

** Darko: Hola! el dia de hoy estoy con mi amigo y sempai Axel (: **

**Axel: hola...**

**Darko: el... sii es raro lo se -.-'' estoy con el porque... como tengo algo restringida la computadora el me presto... o mejor dicho me soborno con prestarmela si yo le "ayudaba" (hacia) un trabajo extra para que no reprobara informatica (: , ademas que Manei-chan esta algo indispuesta...**

**Axel: de mal humor diria yo, y cuando ella se pone asi... no hay quien la aguante **

**Darko: tienes razon...**

**Gracias a judy-andersen, YaGaMi, AL3X LINTU, Mar 2310, featheredmoonwings, Fubuki-kazesenko, Dark-Mikami, Pau-chan Espita, Hikari Kokoa, por sus comentarios**

**Tambien aprovechando qiero agradecer a MizuKi-chan-18 y Artemisa Cristal por sus comentarios de "La venganza de Kazemaru"**

**gracias por sus comentarios (:**

* * *

><p>Hijitaka y Tsunami corrieron por el sendero, después del edificio E había un área con mesas azules, la pasaron después el edificio K, ellos tenían que ir al H, que quedaba más adelante, pasaron el N y después frente al gimnasio el edificio H, su salón era el de la orilla, corrieron por el pasillo del edificio de un solo piso, pasando por otros dos salones y tocaron la puerta mientras trataban de coger el aire que habían perdido por la carrera.<p>

-Adelante- dijo una voz madura del otro lado de la puerta

Ambos asomaron la cabeza por la puerta y vieron a una mujer de avanzada edad con arrugas en… bueno en todo el cuerpo.

-Jovencitos, porque hasta estas horas, la clase ya va a terminar- dijo la mujer

-Lo siento es que nos perdimos- dijo Tsunami mientras reía

La maestra los vio dudando entre si creerles o no hacerlo. Hasta que les permitió la entrada.

-Pasen y siéntense que estamos en medio de una clase- dijo mientras seguía explicando algo.

Los jóvenes entraron y tomar un lugar libre, se sentaron y comenzaron a prestar atención a la clase.

**(Con Kido y Sakuma)**

Para suerte de estos dos su salón se encontraba en el segundo piso del edificio F, solo tenían que pasar las jardineras y subir las escaleras para llegar a su salón. Cuando llegaron abrieron un poco la puerta.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar?- pregunto una maestra chaparrita de lentes, cabello negro y corto

-Buenos días profesora, somos alumnos de esta clase- dijo Kido

-¿Y me podría decir porque llega hasta esta hora?, la clase comenzó hace treinta minutos- cuestiono la mujer

-Bueno, somos nuevos y…-decía Kido quien fue interrumpido por Sakuma

-Nos perdimos, ¡esta escuela es muy rara!- dijo

-Bueno, como es el primer día se los pasare, denme sus apellidos para anotarles la asistencia- dijo la Maestra

Los alumnos entraron, se sentaron en la parte trasera del salón, la segunda fila uno atrás del otro.

-Yuuto Kidou

-Jirou Sakuma

La maestra checo la lista, le dio vuelta y volvió a hablar

-No están en la lista, ¿son de nuevo ingreso cierto?- dicho esto ambos asintieron con la cabeza. –Vengan- los jóvenes se acercaron y la maestra los apunto en una lista, cuando Sakuma volvió a dar su nombre la maestra lo vio con cara extraña, le dijo un par de cosas en voz baja a lo cual Kido sonrió y el joven abrió los ojos dijo un par de cosas con un deje en el rostro entre ofendido y sonrojado.

-Bueno chicos el día de hoy realizaran un ensayo el que se titulara "Mi entorno y yo" hablaran sobre ustedes, pero no quiero que escriban "nací en 1995 y fui al kínder de mil…", no sin fechas, comiencen.

Sakuma estaba sacando un cuaderno mientras soltaba mil y un insultos en voz baja.

-Vamos Sakuma no es para tanto-

-¡No es para tanto!, ¡eso lo dices porque a ti no fue a quien confundieron con una mujer!-

-Bueno…-una vocecilla tarareando una canción lenta y pausada llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes.

Al fijar su vista en el dueño o dueña de aquella voz, pudieron ver que pertenecía a la joven que estaba sentada al lado izquierdo del de cabellos más claros.

Era una muchacha Largo pelo negro tirando le al café con corte casi recto, ojos café, miel, alta. Vestía una chaqueta morada con detalles en azul marino, la falda del uniforme (esta es una falda color azul marino con tablones desde la mitad), un leggins morado y tenis azules con agujetas moradas, traía una coleta alta.

La chica al sentirse observado volteo su vista hacia ambos jóvenes

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto la joven

-No, nada- dijeron ambos jóvenes concentrando su vista en sus cuadernos.

-Abril- dijo mientras los veía

-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos

-Mi nombre es Abril, mucho gusto- dijo

-Soy Kido y el Sakuma

-Que…- Sakuma iba a preguntar algo pero fue callado por la voz de otra joven

-Abril- dijo la joven que estaba delante de Abril

-¿Si?- dirigió su vista a la joven que le hablaba

-Me podrías explicar que debemos hacer, es que creo que no entendí

-Claro- dijo mientras comenzaba a explicar

**(Con Endo y Kazemaru)**

Ambos corrieron hacia el edificio C, el cual estaba frente a la dirección, subieron al segundo piso y corrieron a la derecha al segundo salón

-Profesor podemos pasar- dijo Endo mientras abría la puerta

-¿Porque hasta esta hora?- pregunto el hombre molesto por la interrupción

-Es que nos perdimos- dijo Endo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Ha, se perdieron- dijo sin creerles

-Si profesor, somos de nuevo ingreso, y no sabíamos muy bien donde estaba el salón- dijo Kazemaru

-Está bien, vengan y díganme sus nombres para anotarlos a la lista

-Soy Mamoru Endo

-Ichirouta Kazemaru

El aula se llenó de risas. –Silencio- dijo el profesor. –Se creen muy graciosos ¿cierto?, todavía del joven lo esperaba pero de usted señorita, no se escucha bien que diga ese tipo de palabras, y menos que se burle de su maestro- reclamo molesto

-Lo siento profesor, pero no entiendo lo que nos quiere decir- dijo Endo. –Esos son nuestros nombres y Kazemaru es un hombre- dijo Endo en defensa de su amigo

El salón quedo en completo silencio, muchos se secreteaban sobre lo que opinaban de los jóvenes, unos dudaban del sexo del joven de cabellos celestes.

-¿Estan hablando enserio?- pregunto el profesor y ambos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza. –¿Pues de donde son?- volvió a preguntar

-De Japón- respondieron ambos

El aula se volvió a llenar de ruido. –Silencio o les pondré un punto menos a todos- dijo el profesor, los alumnos se callaron inmediatamente. –Bueno díganme como se escriben sus nombre- dicho esto los japoneses le dieron sus nombres al profesor y después se sentaron a mitad de la cuarta y quinta fila, uno al lado de otro.

Kazemaru volteo su vista y vio a una joven que le sonreía, esta tenía el cabello negro rizado hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos castaños, tés levemente bronceada y de estatura media. Kazemaru simplemente devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó.

La chica comenzó a escribir en un papel, cuando termino se lo paso a Kazemaru.

Kazemaru abrió el papel y lo leyó:

"_Hola a los dos, mi nombre es Emi Inoe, mucho gusto y bienvenidos (:"_

Kazemaru se lo paso a Endo y este sonrió al leerlo, después escribió unas cuantas líneas y se lo paso a Kazemaru quien también escribió y se lo regresaron a Emi

Esta lo tomo y comenzó a leer, lo primero tomo algo de tiempo dado a que era una caligrafía desordenada a diferencia de la otra.

"_Hola Inoe, soy Endo gracias, espero que seamos buenos amigos, ¿te gusta el soccer?_

_Kazemaru: Hola, gracias por la bienvenida, de casualidad sabes donde queda esta dirección, digamos que no sabemos cómo regresar…_

_Calle. Rio conchos. Col. San francisco #115, entre Laguna Bocanegra y Rio San Juan"_

**(Con Tobitaka, Someoka y Fudou)**

Someoka jalaba a Tobitaka y Fudou, dado que estos últimos no se apresuraban, su salón estaba en el último edificio, cuando por fin llegaron tocaron la puerta.

El profesor les abrió y los miro interrogante

-Somos de nuevo ingreso- se excusó Tobitaka

-Eso no les da derecho de llegar tarde- dijo el profesor, el cual era alto, de cabello negro y algo viejo

-No sabíamos cómo llegar- dijo Someoka

-Está bien, pasen pero no les quitare la falta- dijo el profesor

Los chicos pasaron y tomar asiento, cada uno en un lugar separado.

Fudou se sentó en la última fila en el último banco, al lado de él había una joven de cabello negro, ojos cafés y estatura alta, se le hiso extraño, por alguna razón. Usaba un pantalón, tenis blanco y sueter del mismo color.

La chica al sentirse observado volteo la vista un tanto molesta. -¿Qué?- pregunto

-Tsk- dijo Fudou mientras se sentaba y volteaba su vista a la ventana.

**(Con Goenji, Fubuki, Hiroto y Midorikawa)**

Los cuatro corrían por el pasillo del edificio E, Fubuki y Goenji siguieron derecho mientras que Hiroto y Midorikawa dieron vuelta a la izquierda subiendo por las escaleras.

Fubuki y Goenji siguieron un par de salones más y abrieron la puerta en el tercero y último, el segundo entreabrió la puerta.

-¿Se le ofrece algo joven?- pregunto una maestra joven de cabello negro muy largo, cara alargada y delgada.

-¿Podemos pasar?- dijo Goenji

-¿Son de este grupo?- pregunto la maestra

-Si- respondieron ambos

-¿Y porque hasta ahorita?- dijo algo sorprendida

-Bueno, somos alumnos nuevos y no sabíamos dónde quedaba el salón- dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa

-Pasen jóvenes, ¿son de nuevo ingreso?, eso quiere decir que no están en la lista, bueno vengan para que me digan sus nombres- ambos jóvenes se acercaron y le dieron sus nombres. –Que nombres tan raros tienen, no son de aquí ¿verdad?

-No

-Y de dónde vienen

-De Japon- dijo Fubuki

-¿Enserio?, bueno me gustaría que se presentaran frente al grupo, no es muy común que personas de otro lugar lleguen aquí, ¿se presentarían?- pregunto la maestra mientras le sonreía. La mujer tenía un aire muy amable, se notaba que era buena persona, por lo cual Fubuki no dudó en aceptar la petición de la mujer

-Muchachos, el dia de hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos, ellos vienen de Japón y se van a presentar ante el grupo- dijo la maestra

-Hola, yo soy Shirou Fubuki, me gusta el futbol y soy de Hokkaido, espero llevarme bien con todos- dicho esto sonrió

En ese salón, la mayoría eran mujeres, claro que había hombres, unos catorce, y la mayoría de ellas sonrío cuando el joven lo hiso.

-Soy Shuuya Goenji, mucho gusto- fue todo lo que el delantero dijo

Muchas de las jóvenes se le quedaron viendo, o más bien se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada. Ambos japoneses se fueron a sentar.

El timbre sonó y los jóvenes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

Fubuki quien interesado por la clase a la cual llegaron tarde pregunto a una joven que estaba sentada frente de él.

-¿Disculpa, podrías prestarme los apuntes de la clase?- dijo mientras le sonreía. La chica era de estatura media, tez clara, ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Traía puesto un sueter color negro, la falda azul marino y un leggins negro, con zapatos escolares.

-Sí...- dijo mientras le pasaba su cuaderno

-Gracias am…-pregunto al no saber el nombre de la joven

-Judy- dijo la joven

-Gracias Judy- dicho esto comenzó a pasar los apuntes, cuando termino le paso su cuaderno a Goenji quien lo tomo desinteresado.

-Y… ¿te gusta el futbol?- pregunto Fubuki

-Sí...- contesto esta

-A… ¿y a ti te gusta el futbol?- pregunto Fubuki a otra chica que estaba sentada a su lado, tez blanca, cabello café rojizo abajo de los hombros con ondas, delgada, estatura media y ojos azul celeste. Usaba pantalón de mezclilla (Jeans) la camiseta de la escuela y un suéter color celeste.

-Si, soy Quinn- dijo

-Mucho gusto Quinn soy Fubuki y él es Goenji- el nombrado simplemente hiso un ademan con la mano en forma de saludo.

-Ella es Camila- dijo mientras señalaba a la joven que estaba detrás de Fubuki.

La joven tenía el cabello castaño claro, hasta la cadera, delgada, tez blanca y ojos marrones. Vestía un suéter gris con la falda del uniforme, y un leggins del mismo color que el sueter.

-Mucho gusto Camila- dijo mientras sonreía, la joven simplemente levanto la cabeza en señal de saludo y continúo escribiendo algo en un papel.

**(Con Midorikawa y Hiroto)**

Ambos chicos subieron las escaleras, dieron vuelta a la derecha y entreabrieron la primera puerta.

-Profe le hablan- dijo una joven que estaba sentada en la última fila en el tercer asiento de atrás hacia adelante.

-¿Que se les ofrece jóvenes?- pregunto un hombre alto de cabello negro rizado y de complexión delgada

-Podemos entrar- pregunto Hiroto

-¿Porque llegan hasta ahora?, la clase ya va a acabar- dijo mientras ponía sus brazos en forma de jarra (N/A: como odio a este profesor…)

-Profesor ¡esta escuela es inmensa! ¡No dábamos con el salón!- dijo Midorikawa mientras movía sus brazos de forma exagerada

-Y que conveniente que un joven y usted señorita se hayan perdido los dos juntos- dijo el profesor (N/A: ¡Ahora entienden porque lo odio!)

-¡Pero si yo no soy una chica!- grito Midorikawa

-¿A no?- pregunto el profesor

-¡No!

-Bueno pero no grites, ya pacense y siéntense- dijo

-Aquí hay dos lugares- dijo la misma joven mientras señalaba un lugar detrás de ella y otro a su lado izquierdo.

Los jóvenes se acercaron, Midorikawa tomo el lugar al lado de la joven mientras que Hiroto detrás de esta, el segundo puso su mochila en el banco quedando de espaldas al pizarrón, la joven que estaba detrás de él se le quedo viendo, Hiroto le sonrió y esta simplemente ignoro al joven volteando a la ventana.

Cuando ambos se sentaron la joven que les señalo los lugares les comenzó a hacer platica.

-Ustedes no son de aquí ¿cierto?- pregunto

-No, somos de Japón- dijo Midorikawa

-¿Enserio?, pues mucho gusto soy Hikari

-Soy Midorikawa Ryuuji y este es Hiroto Kiyama- dijo mientras señalaba al pelirrojo

-Mucho gusto Hikari- dijo Hiroto

-Y díganme como es Japón- pregunto Hikari

-Te contaremos en cuanto el profesor se valla- dijo Hiroto señalando al maestro

-No te preocupes ni siquiera se da cuenta- dijo

-Entonces te contare- dijo Midorikawa mientras comenzaba a contarle de Japón.

**(Con Hibiki y Kudou)**

-¿Crees que los muchachos se adapten?- pregunto Hibiki

-Les doy un mes para que pidan regresar a Japón- dijo Kudou

-Les doy dos- dijo Hibiki

-¿Es una apuesta?- pregunto Kudou

-De acuerdo- dicho esto estrecharon sus manos.

* * *

><p><strong>judy-andersen, gracias por la informacion y si el nombre esta bien no te preocupes (:<strong>

**YaGaMi, jajaja al principio si me qede como O.o? de qien son los mensajes, pero cuando escribiste el segundo ya sabia de qien era jajaj xp, sobre la peticion claro! y no sera el unico (:**

**AL3X LINTU, Kogure seguira haciendo bromas, jajaja sobre lo dee el profesor... lo dejo a tu imaginaciion jaja xp**

**Mar 2310, sii lei tu mensajee jajaj xp **

**featheredmoonwings, claro! jajaja ya tengo la peticion planeada nada mas espera un poco (:**

**Fubuki-kazesenko, ya habia pensado en tu peticion! jaja si les mi perfil veras porqe, pero shhh es un secretooo jajaja xp**

**Dark-Mikami, gracias por comentar!**

**Pau-Chan Espita, sobre lo de Kazemaru y Sakuma, te asuguroo qe les pasaraa hasta lo qe noo jajaj xp**

**Hikari Kokoa, pues... mira el apellido me gustaria ponerlo en español, o si gustas darme otro, pero no se... el nombre se puede qedar o si prefierees qe lo cambie, porqe el apellido en español, por el simple hecho qe se supone qe estan en mexico pero ps... no se eso dime tu si qieres qe se qede o lo pongo en español (:**

** Darko: antes de despedirme me gustaria pedir su ayuda, digamos qe yo tambien qiero salir! jajaja pero no tengo un nombre para el personaje... y no qiero poner mi nombre porqe es largo y me da flojera escribirlo**

**Axel: su nombre es Pancha Filomena Pancracia Petronila Federica Nopales de la Villa del Tren**

**Darko: si... espera! NO!, ese no es mi nombre!**

**Axel: ya lo admitiste (: jajaj **

**Darko: callate!**

**Axel: que amable, yo tambien te amo (:**

**Darko: yo no y alejate de mi!**

**Axel: vamos eso no me decias añoche..**

**Darko: callate! un golpe te deberia de dar!**

**Alex: O.O! espera! *se pone los lentes* No golpearias a alguien con lentes (:**

**Darko: Quieres ver!**

**Alex: no no hay muere!**

**Darko: (: buenoo sin nada mas nos despedimoos y espero que les guste este capitulo cuidensee byye **


	5. Honores!

**Axel: hola de nuevo!, si otra vez yo!**

**Darko: callate y dejemos que lean**

**Gracias a judy-andersen, AL3X LINTU, Mar 2310, featheredmoonwings, Fubuki-kazesenko, Dark-Mikami, Hikari Kokoa, cecishida por sus comentarios**

* * *

><p>La segunda clase ya tenía diez minutos de haber comenzado y Fubuki seguía hablando con sus nuevas amigas, lo sorprendente de todo es que hasta Goenji bromeaba con ellas, bueno, ambos se adaptaban muy bien.<p>

-Bueno y ¿en que se entretienen por aquí?- pregunto Fubuki

-Todo depende, dependiendo del clima o del lugar que tengas cercas, hay una playa aquí, también tenemos parques y un lago- dijo Quinn

-¿Enserio?, debe ser divertido vivir por aquí- dijo Goenji

-Pues, para ustedes tal vez, a veces se siente un tanto aburrido- dijo Judy

-Todo depende en que te ocupes- dijo Camila por primera vez desde que la conversación comenzó. –Hay varios lugares por conocer, claro que si todos los días haces lo mismo se va a tornar aburrido

-Pues me gustaría conocerlos todos- dijo Fubuki mientras sonreía

**(Con Kazemaru y Endo)**

Ambos chicos se pasaban notas con Emi, Kazemaru y Endo les platicaban a Emi sobre cómo era Japón y esta les contaba sobre los lugares a los cuales podrían ir y como eran los profesores y el ambiente en la escuela, mientras que el profesor en turno explicaba su forma de evaluar entre otras cosas sin importancia.

Alguien entreabrió la puerta.

-Profesor ¿puedo entrar?- pregunto una muchacha de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos cafés y de tez blanca.

-Buenas noches- gritaban desde adentro del salón

-¿Porque llega tan tarde?- pregunto el profesor

-Estaba en la dirección- dijo la joven. –Aquí esta la firma del director si quiere verla

-Esta bien pase, no es necesario

Dicho esto la joven entro sentándose detrás de Kazemaru, esta al verlo se sorprendió un poco, dado que no lo conocía.

Emi le paso un papel a la joven.

"_Ceci, porque llegaste hasta estas horas, ¿lo del director es cierto?"_

Cecilia al leerla comenzó a escribir.

"_Me quede dormida, la verdad fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, si me hubiera pedido la nota no se qué hubiera hecho jejeje"_

Emi rio al leer la nota, después hablo en voz baja.

-Kazemaru, Endo ella es Cecilia, Ceci, ellos son Endo y Kazemaru, vienen de Japón

-Mucho gusto- contestaron los tres

-¿Enserio son de Japón?- pregunto Ceci

-Si- respondio Endo

Y así comenzaron una conversación.

**(Con Kido y Sakuma)**

Kido estaba algo consternado por el comportamiento de los alumnos y del profesor el cual respondía al nombre de Alberto Masías, un hombre alto de cabello negro rizado y de complexión delgada (si el mismo que les dio clases a Midorikawa y Hiroto), nadie prestaba atención a su clase mientras este no se daba cuenta, o si lo hacía no le tomaba importancia, explicaba algo relacionado con el seno de 45° mientras dibujaba un plano cartesiano.

-¡Kido!, no entiendo esto ¡Explícame!- dijo Sakuma

-Lo siento Sakuma pero no comprendí del todo- dijo Kido

-Abril… ¿me ayudas?- pregunto Sakuma

-A… claro- dijo mientras terminaba de anotar algo y comenzaba a explicarle a Sakuma como sacar el seno de 45° en la calculadora

**(Con Fudou, Someoka y Tobitaka)**

Los dos últimos estaban hablando con un chico de cabello café oscuro quien era jugador de futbol del equipo de la preparatoria.

Mientras que el primero estaba sentado observando lo que hacían sus demás compañeros, ciertamente eran menos mujeres que hombres, la mayoría estaba sentada en las filas del centro, algunas no estaban en el salón dado que no había maestro, otras platicaban de sus vacaciones, los jóvenes corrían y hablaban entre ellos, la joven a su lado estaba hablando con otros dos chicos, hablaban de algo referente a una pelea.

-¿Oye que tanto nos ves?- pregunto la joven

-No te estoy viendo a ti- dijo Fudou mientras volteaba su vista a otro lado

-Desde que llegaste has estado viéndome, si tienes algún problema dímelo-

-Cálmate Alex no tiene caso- dijo uno de los jóvenes

-Mi nombre es Giovanni, ellos son Esteban y Alejandra- dijo el joven de cabello negro

-Tsk- dicho esto se voltio a otro lado

**(Con Hiroto y Midorikawa)**

-Oigan, dice la maestra que nos vayamos al laboratorio de inglés- dijo un joven de piel morena y cabello negro

Todos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas y salir del salón en dirección a dicho lugar.

Hiroto y Midorikawa caminaban mientras hablaban con Hikari, Hiroto solo sonreía mientras escuchaba a ambos hablar, ciertamente tenían un parecido en especial porque de que hablaban era sobre la comida, cosa que hacia la escena algo graciosa para ambos jóvenes.

Bajaron las escaleras, pasaron por un área donde había mesas de un color azul, una habitación la cual decía "gimnasio" en letras grandes, dos edificios más, los cuales eran de un piso, al llegar por el tercer edificio el cual era identificado como el H, pasaron el primer salón pero una voz los detuvo

-Hiroto, Midorikawa

Ambos jóvenes voltearon y se encontraron con Tsunami

-Tsunami- dijo Midorikawa

-¿A dónde van?

-Al salón de al lado- dijo Midorikawa mientras señalaba el salón

-Oh, ¿qué les está pareciendo este lugar?- pregunto Hijitaka

-Pues normal- dijo Midorikawa

-Midorikawa tenemos que irnos o no nos dejaran entrar- dijo Hiroto

-Cierto, nos vemos en el descanso- dicho esto ambos entraron al salón de al lado.

Cuando entraron vieron que el salón era diferente, había tres filas con 6 mesas para dos personas, todos comenzaron a tomar un lugar en específico. Midorikawa y Hiroto se sentaron en la primera fila en la penúltima mesa, delante de ello se sentó Hikari y otra chica de cabello rubio.

Detrás de estos dos tomaron lugar la misma joven que estaba sentada detrás de Hiroto en la clase y un joven de cabello rubio obscuro.

La chica estaba sentada del lado de la ventana, detrás de Midorikawa. Esta solo se dedicaba a ignorar al joven que estaba a su lado mientras este hablaba de sus vacaciones.

La clase termino y todos comenzaron a salir de sus aulas, los que estaban en los laboratorios subieron a dejar sus mochilas a sus salones y bajaron al foro a realizar los honores a la bandera.

Todos se formaron, Endo buscaba con la vista a sus demás compañeros, hasta que vio a Hiroto y Midorikawa formados en el grupo que estaba al lado izquierdo, este junto con Kazemaru se acercaron a hablar con ellos. Después vieron a Sakuma y Kido quienes estaban hablando con Goenji y Fubuki, a los únicos que no lograban ver era a Tsunami, Hijitaka, Tobitaka, Someoka y Fudou, dado que la ceremonia iba a comenzar no tuvieron tiempo para buscarlos.

_-Buenos días compañeros, maestros y dirección educativa, hoy lunes 2 de febrero le corresponde al grupo 6.-A de la especialidad de contabilidad rendir honores a la bandera, les pedimos el total respeto para recibir a la bandera nacional, firmes ¡ya!, saludar ¡ya!_

Los jóvenes de Japón no sabía que hacer simplemente hicieron lo mismo que los demás, pero Endo saludo con el brazo izquierdo, Emi quien estaba cercas de él le susurro.

-Endo… es con la otra mano- dijo

-¡ha!- dijo mientras cambiaba de mano. Kazemaru, Ceci y Emi rieron por la acción.

_Firmes ¡ya!_

Muchos bajaron los brazos, Fubuki estaba algo distraído y no se dio cuenta que continuaba con el brazo levantado, Goenji quien estaba a su lado lo bajo discretamente, pero las jóvenes que habían platicado toda la mañana con ambos rieron al darse cuenta, Fubuki no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

-Guarden silencio- dijo un profesor que estaba cercas.

_A continuación le rendiremos juramento a la bandera dirigido por mi compañero José Pérez._

"_Bandera de México"_

-Bandera de México- repite rieron todos

"_Legado de nuestros Héroes"_

-Legado de nuestros Héroes

"_Símbolo de la unidad de nuestros padres y nuestros hermanos"_

-Símbolo de la unidad de nuestros padres y nuestros hermanos

"_Te prometemos…"_

-Te prometemos- dicho esto todos levantaron su mano derecha en señal de promesa.

-Es con el otro brazo chico malo- dijo en forma de burla Alex a Fudou

-Tsk- dijo este cambiando de brazo.

"…_Grupos Firmes Ya"_

Dicho esto todos bajaron el brazo.

_Ahora entonaremos el himno nacional bajo la dirección del profesor Alberto Macías _

-Mexicanos al grito de guerra el acero aprestad y el bridón

Midorikawa no savia que hacer así que comenzó a "cantar" el himno

_Y retemble en sus centros la tierra_

-tierrAAA!- "cantaba" Midorikawa

_Al sonoro rugir del cañón, Ciña ¡Oh Patria! tus sienes de oliva_

-oliVAAAA!

Así termino el himno término, con Midorikawa gritando las últimas palabras. Y Hikari quien estaba cerca no podía cantar al tratar de contener la risa que le daba Midorikawa.

_Les pido el debido respeto que se merece para despedir a nuestra enseña nacional. Saludar ¡ya!_

Dicho esto Kido quien era otro de los que estaban distraídos saludo como militar, posando su mano sobre su frente.

-Kido…- dijo Abril quien estaba a su lado derecho

-M…-dijo este tratando de que la maestra que estaba atrás no los viera

-Tu brazo… estas saludando mal…-dijo mientras movía un poco su propio brazo

Kido no hiso más que mover "disimuladamente" el brazo.

Después vinieron las efemérides de la semana y el discurso eterno del director, la ceremonia concluyo, Endo y el resto fueron a desayunar, dado que era hora del descanso.

Endo, Kazemaru, Hiroto y Midorikawa se fueron juntos al área donde se encontraban las mesas azules, se sentaron en una tratando de buscar con la vista a alguno de sus amigos, ya que habían perdido de vista a Sakuma y Kido.

A los pocos minutos vieron a Hijitaka y Tsunami.

-¡Hijitaka! ¡Tsunami!, aquí estamos- gritaba Endo mientras agitaba su brazo, los nombrados se acercaron sentándose en la mesa.

-¿Qué tal su mañana?- pregunto Kazemaru a todos lo que estaban en la mesa

-¡Estuvo horrible!, ¡el profesor me confundió con una chica y después dijo que estaba… bueno que Hiroto y yo teníamos algo! ¡Puedes creerlo!- dijo Midorikawa molesto.

-Bueno me siento mejor al saber que no fui el único que fue confundido con una mujer- dijo Kazemaru

-Pues a diferencia de ustedes mi mañana fue buena- dijo Tsunami

-Lo dice porque los profesores lo aman- decía Hijitaka con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿A quién aman?- dijo Goenji mientras se acercaba con Fubuki, Sakuma y Kido.

Después de ellos llegaron Someoka, Tobitaka, Fudou, comenzaron a hablar de su mañana hasta que…

-¡Tengo hambre!- dijo Midorikawa con la cabeza en la mesa

-Pues vamos a comprar algo- dijo Endo

-¿Todos?- preguntaron el resto

-Bueno… entonces que vallan Goenji, Tobitaka, Hijitaka y Kazemaru- dijo Midorikawa

-Pero si el que tienes hambre eres tú- reprocho Kazemaru

-¡Por favor!- suplico

Para evitarse quejas y reproches los nombrados aceptaron.

Caminaron hacia la cafetería, había dos, decidieron entrar a la que estaba más vacía, leían el menú pero no sabían exactamente que era cada cosa.

-Molletes, huevo a la mexicana, tacos de deshebrada, súper taco, ¿qué es eso?- pregunto Kazemaru.

-Es una tortilla de harina de un tamaño considerable con ensalada de lechuga con tomate y carne deshebrada- dijo una joven detrás de ellos.

**(Fuera de la cafetería 1)**

-M… No hay mesas libres- dijo una joven de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Usaba la falda del uniforme con un lenggins negro y un suéter verde limón y tenis del mismo color.

-Entonces tú te vas a tu salón y yo al mío- dijo una joven de cabello ondulado negro a media espalda, ojos cafés y compleción normal. Vestía un suéter suelto de color negro con letras rojas con un pantalón de mezclilla el cual pisaba, tenis negro con blanco.

-Espera- dijo agarrándola del suéter. –Prometiste que comerías conmigo

-Si pero no hay mesas- dijo la joven tratando de librarse de su compañera

-Mira nos sentaremos con ellos- dijo señalando una mesa

-Pero si no caben ni ellos como nos sentaremos nosotras

-Vamos, ese chico de la banda en la cabeza esta en mi salón, vamos- dijo arrastrando literalmente a la chica

-No ¡espera! Sabes que no me adapto bien

-Pues llego hora de que hagas más amigos-

-¡Hola!- dijo la chica mientras llegaban a la mesa

Los jóvenes solo se les quedaron viendo a ambas chicas. Notando claramente la diferencia, una linda cabello rubio y apariencia agradable, además que su rostro era adornado con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras que la otra… bueno la otra era lo opuesto.

-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?- pregunto la rubia

-Si- respondió Endo

-Tú vas en mi salón- dijo mientras se sentaba. -Mi nombre es Manei y ella es mi amiga Nathalia, pero todos le decimos Nath- dijo mientras señalaba a la joven.

-Mucho gusto, ellos son Kido, Fubuki, Fudou, Sakuma, Tsunami, Someoka, Hiroto y Midorikawa y yo soy Endo- dijo sonriendoles a ambas chicas.

-¡Tu estas en la clase!- dijo Midorikawa señalando a Nath

-Por desgracia…-susurro

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Hiroto.

-No… ella dijo que de donde son- dijo Manei

-De Japón- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

-¿Enserio, y que hacen aquí?- pregunto Manei

-Un entrenamiento especial- dijo Someoka

-¿Y de que, o qué?

-Futbol, el entrenador nos mandó aquí para poder mejorar nuestro trabajo en equipo- dijo Someoka. –Aunque somos los mejores del mundo, ganamos la copa FFI y somos el equipo nacional- dijo orgulloso

-¿Y también salen en comerciales promocionando el pan blanco mientras dicen "haz sándwich"? pregunto Nath

-¿HE?- dijeron todos

-O ustedes promocionan el papel de baño y en lugar de decir haz sándwich dicen "haz c….

-¡Nath!- interrumpió Manei. –Discúlpenla a su mamá se le cayó varias veces cuando estaba chiquita

-¿Y tú no?- susurro Nath mientras rodaba los ojos y concentraba su vista en la fuente como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Después de eso Kazemaru, Tobitaka, Goenji y Hijitaka junto a Abril llegaron a la mesa con la comida.

-¿Abril?- preguntaron Sakuma y Kido

-¿La conocen?- pregunto Goenjo

-Vamos en la misma clase- dijo Abril. –Encontré a estos chicos en la cafetería y me ofrecí a ayudarles- explico Abril

Los cinco se sentaron la mesa y todos comenzaron a comer.

-Endo, Kazemaru- dijeron Ceci y Emi mientras se acercaban a ellos

-¿Podemos comer con ustedes?- pregunto la primera

-Claro- respondió Endo.

Después de eso llegaron Camila, Hikari, Judy, Quinn y Alex quienes también se sentaron a comer con ellos.

Endo presento a todo el equipo y cada chica se presentó al resto.

-Bueno yo no savia que el antisocial tuviera amigos- dijo Alex refiriendose a Fudou

-Tks- respondió este y todos comenzaron a reír.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron alguien llamo la atención de todos.

-Entonces que les parece si el fin de semana vamos al laguito- dijo Emi

-Pues…- dijo Kazemaru

-¿No tienen nada que hacer o sí?- pregunto Judy

-Yo si quiero ir- dijo Midorikawa

-Pues me parece una buena idea- dijo Kido

-Entonces está decidido, todos iremos- dijo Endo emocionado

-¿Ustedes irán?- pregunto Ceci a las chicas.

-Pues si- dijo Camila

-Pues yo si voy- dijo Abril

-Yo también- la secundo Hikari

-Está bien si iré- dijo Judy

-Yo también iré- dijo Ceci al ver que todas irán

-Yo también- dijo Manei

-Suena interesante- respondió Alex

-¿Y tú Nath?- pregunto Manei

-Paso- dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba.

-¿Pero que le sucede?- dijo Tsunami

-Así es ella… no convive mucho con las demás personas- dijo Hikari algo seria

-Bueno entonces está decidido, ¿y dónde nos veremos?- dijo Camila tratando de aliviar un poco el ambiente.

-Nosotros no conocemos ningún lugar por aquí- dijo Tobitaka

-Pues… Kazemaru vive por mi casa- dijo Emi quien le había dado la dirección anteriormente. –Si nos dicen donde viven podemos ver quien queda más cercas de su casa para pasar por ustedes.

La cosa quedo en que Emi, Camila y Abril pasarían por Kazemaru y el resto, Judy, Hikari y Ceci por Endo y los demás, Manei y Quinn por Hiroto y los otros tres, mientras que Abril y Alex pasarían por Fudou y los otros.

-Hola a todas y todos- dijo alguien quien llamo la atención de todos, un joven alto de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel, vestido con un suéter negro y un pantalón de mezclilla con tenis blancos.

-Hola- saludo Tsunami

-Hola Tsunami- dijo mientras ambos tronaban los dedos y después lo colocaban en forma de pistola…

* * *

><p><strong> Buenoo creo que me pase un poco, quedo largo, jaja, aclaraciones, en un capitulo dije que no habia lagos, cosa que me equivoque si hay uno, pero no lo vemos como lago porque es mas bien un parque con un pedazo de agua contaminade que nisiquiera te pudes meter al menos que sea en una especie de canoa, otra en el CBTis los honores a la bandera se realizan a esa hora, tienes dos clases de 50 minutos, despues los honores y puedes salir al descanso (: creo que es todo.<strong>

**featheredmoonwings, no se de que fic me hables, me gustaria que me dijeras para leerlo, pero me gustaria mas que actualizaras el de sin alas sin salida! jajaj xp**

**AL3X LINTU, graciaas que apoyo el tuyo ¬¬ ese no era mi nombre!**

**Dark-Mikami, gracias por los nombres y por los datos (:**

**judy-andersen, ok Fubuki no te vuelve a pedir nada ¬¬ jajaja es bromaaa jajaja xp**

**cecishida, ok ya saliste en el capitulo jajaja xp sobre lo de mi amigo... ps.. yo le podia llamar todo menos amigo, podria ser fastidiosoo, pesado, artante, tonto, flojo**

**Axel: OYE!**

**Darko: saves que es verdad (:**

**Axel: otra cosa cecishida, ¬¬ estas en mi lista negra, me cambiaste mi hermoso nombre, ¿¡tu saves todo lo que les costo a mis papás pensar mi nombre y lo dificil que fue ponerlo en el acta de nacimiento para que tu lo cambies asi nada mas! que dirias si yo en lugar de decirte cecilia te dijera Carolina! he!... jajaja no te creas siempre me pasa jaja**

**Darko: Antes de irme quiero darles las gracias a todas y todos los que me ayudaron con el asunto de los nombres, al final elegi Nathalia, no porqe me guste ensi el nombre sino porque me gusta como suena "Nath" jajaja gracias de todos modos**

**Axel: Yo le dije que se pusiera Tiburcia y que le dijeramos la tibu pero no quiso hahaha**

**Darko: ¬¬# te golpeare tan fuerte que lloraras **

**Axe: O.O! bueno gracias! nos despedimos hasta el proximo capitulo byye**

** P.D.: Si alguien tiene una duda, sugerencia, peticion o algo de su personaje que no les gusta y que quieran cambiar no duden en pedirmeloo**

**Alex: ahora si nos vamos la Pancha Nopales y yo el hermoso y famocisimo Axel :D**


	6. Monstro de Guacamole!

** Hola! buenoo se que tarde un poco en subir el capitulo -.-'' tuve unos problemas -.-'' no quiero hablar de eso -.-'''''' ademas fui amenazada por Axel quien me dijo que queria estar cuando lo publicara porque tenia unas cosas que decir, y diran y porqe le haces caso? bueno esqe ustedes no tiene qe soportar su cara de perro con emorroidez qe pone cuando segun esta sentido con algien -.- aparte gracias a Hikari Kokoa quien me dio permiso de estrellar un barco fui arrestrada ¬¬ jajaja es broma jajaj pero queria decirlo jajaja xp**

**Axel: yo dare los agradecimientos hoy, antes ke nada kiero agradecer a cecishida y Mar 2310 por sus comentarios en la historis de "La Venganza De Kazemaru" dado ke la idea fue mia :)**

**Darko: si yo tambien se los agradesco (: tambien a , shatyana05 y Hikari Kokoa, EkAtErINnEe-Sama por sus comentarios en "una decision dolorosa"**

**Alex: ahora si el agradecimiento de los y las ke comentaron esta historia, gracias a Minami-san, Hikari Kokoa, Dark-Mikami, featheredmoonwings, cecishida, AL3S LINTU, Fubuki-Kazesenko, judy-andersen, YaGaMi, shana-chan ahora si lean**

* * *

><p>-Hermano ¿de dónde lo conoces?- pregunto Manei<p>

-Tsunami y yo nos conocimos esta mañana, está en el salón de atrás- dijo el joven

-Te presentare a mis amigos- dijo Tsunami

-Ellos son Endo, Kazemaru, Fubuki, Goenji, Sakuma, Kido, Someoka, Fudou, Hiroto, Tobitaka, Midorikawa y él es Hijitaka pero ya lo conoces- dijo Tsunami mientras sonreía. –Él es Axel y es muy buena onda (N/A: ¡contento!, Axel: sí. Yo: lo siento no pude resistir a poner la frase de Tsunami)

-Que raros son tus amigos- dijo Axel. –Sin ofender jeje- dijo

Los chicos simplemente lo vieron de una manera difícil de describir.

-Bueno te presentare a las chicas, o ¿ya las conoces?- pregunto Tsunami

-No a todas, hola soy Axel- dijo

-Soy Abril

-Yo soy Emi

-Yo Quinn

-Alex

-Soy Judy

-Ceci

-Yo soy Hikari- dijo la joven mientras sonreía

-Ya lo sé, a ti si te conozco hahaha y a Camila también- dijo

-¿A si y de dónde?- pregunto Manei

-Larga historia- contestaron ambos mientras sonreían

Manei entrecerró los ojos mientras los observaba.

-Bueno y ¿qué hacen todos aquí?- pregunto Axel

-Estamos preparando una salida al laguito este fin de semana ¿quieres venir?- pregunto Hikari

-Claro, ¿tienen como irse?

Todos cayeron en la cuenta de que sabían donde verse pero no como llegar, y ciertamente estaba lejos, no llegarían si se fueran caminando.

-No- respondieron todos con un deje de depresión en el rostro

-Bueno puedo pedir la camioneta prestada- dijo Axel

-¿Enserio?- dijo Camila

-Sí, solo pónganse de acuerdo donde nos veremos y yo paso por ustedes- dijo Axel. –Ahora yo venía a preguntar si no vieron a la Pancha- dijo mientras buscaba con la vista

-¿Pancha?- pregunto Quinn

-Nath, Nathalia, o como le digan- dijo Axel

-Se fue por haya- dijo Abril señalando el estacionamiento.

-Bueno me voy, luego me dicen en que quedó la cosa- dicho esto se fue.

Una joven de cabello entre castaño y pelirrojo, algo bajita, de piel morena clara y ojos cafés claros, caminaba en dirección a la mesa donde estaban los japoneses acompañados de sus nuevas amigas.

-Lily porque no entraste a las clases pasadas- dijo Judy

-Estaba en la enfermería- decía mientras sostenía su estómago con la mano derecha

-Eso te pasa por comer tantos pays- dijo Camila

-Es que no lo puedo evitar, ¡son deliciosos!

-Lily, ellos son nuestros nuevos amigos- dijo Quinn- Kazemaru, Endo, Tobitaka, Tsunami, Hijitaka, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kido, Sakuma, Someoka, Fudou, Goenji y Fubuki, ellos dos están en el mismo salón que nosotras

-Mucho gusto soy Lily- dijo mientras sonreía.

Todos siguieron platicando, le dijeron a Lily sobre el plan que tenían para ir al laguito y esta acepto ir, así estaban hasta que el timbre sonó y en grupos pequeños se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Hikari iba hablando con Hiroto y Midorikawa sobre el lugar al que irían.

-Me gustaría que nos quedáramos hasta tarde, así nos subiríamos a los juegos mecánicos, también hay que organizar una salida al Peter Piper Pizza, y a otros lugares, y en cuanto empiece a hacer calor debemos ir a la playa.

-Peter Piper Pizza- dijo Hiroto con cara de no entender

-Sí, es un restaurante donde venden pizzas, tienen juegos mecánicos en los cuales ganas puntos y te puedes llevar un recuerdo, es divertido- dijo Hikari

-Yo quiero probar su pizza- dijo Midorikawa

-Entonces también iremos a comer pizza!- dijo Hikari.

**(Laboratorio Clínico)**

-Siéntense y guarden silencio o les bajare diez puntos a todos- dijo un profesor alto de cabello negro, bastante joven y delgado.

Todos los alumnos se sentaron y guardaron silencio, el profesor fijo su vista en cada uno de ellos y después hablo.

Tomen sus cosas rápido y síganme, no quiero a nadie hablando- dicho esto salió del salón seguido por todos los alumnos.

Cruzaron las jardineras y entraron al primer salón de la planta baja del edificio F

Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que era un laboratorio, antes de poder inspeccionar con la vista el profesor los llamo.

-El día de hoy comenzaremos con una práctica, se sentaran por equipos de seis personas, cada equipo en una mesa, tienen un minuto para sentarse con su equipo o los hare yo

Al terminarse en tiempo todos los equipos estaban formados, cada uno en una mesa como había especificado el profesor.

-El día de hoy estudiaremos ranas- dijo mientras ponía un frasco con una rana dentro.

Todos los alumnos se sorprendieron, el único que pareció restarle importancia fue Goenji.

-Profesor cuando dice que estudiaremos ranas se refiere a que las observaremos ¿cierto?- dijo Fubuki con un deje de esperanza en la voz.

-Si, a examinarlas por dentro – dijo el maestro con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

Al escuchar eso Fubuki se puso más blanco de lo normal…

**(Contabilidad)**

-Buenos días muchachos- dijo una maestra que entraba al aula de estatura baja, algo grande de cabello chino corto y lentes. -Necesito que formen equipos de cinco personas, organizar una venta, promocionaran un producto, lo venderán y me harán una captura de datos de las ventas, el producto debe de ser algo a las posibilidades de sus padres, económicamente hablando, claro que recuperaran su dinero, es más lo más probable es que ganen un poco más de lo que gastaron, así que se empezara desde mañana, traigan carteles o lo que necesiten para vender el producto.

Endo, Kazemaru, Emi, Ceci hicieron un equipo al cual se les unió Manei.

Estos decidieron vender collares y pulseras que ellos mismos fabricarían.

**(Electrónica)**

Los jóvenes de electrónica estaban trabajando con corriente para tratar de hacer una bocina, las mesas eran de cuatro personas, Alex quien a pesar de las quejas de Giovanni y Esteban, decidió hacer equipo con Fudou, Someoka y Tobitaka quienes no tenían la más mínima idea de cómo crear una bocina. Fue entonces que Alex se le ocurrió una brillante idea, le haría una pequeña broma al tipo que lo único que parecía que savia decir era "Tsk"

-Fudou podrías con esas pinzas tomar el cable rojo- dijo Alex quien estaba uniendo otros cables.

-Como quieras- dijo mientras tomaba las pinzas de metal y apretaba el cable.

-Ahora pásalas por este agujero.

-Tsk-

Lo que Fudou no savia es que ese agujero conducía a la corriente eléctrica, y todas, absolutamente todas las personas saben que jamás debes meter algo de metal en un enchufe de electricidad.

Y entonces sucedió, Fudou se llevó una descarga eléctrica haciendo que diera un pequeño pero agudo grito, ganando la burla de no solo Alex sino del resto del grupo.

**(Informática 2.- F)**

Estos fueron llevados al laboratorio de computo no. 1 que estaba en el edificio E subiendo las escaleras primera puerta a la izquierda.

Se sentaron en una computadora cada uno, claro Kido, Sakuma y Abril seguidos uno del otro. Les pidieron realizar una práctica (N/A: a si se le llama a cada trabajo que se realiza en la computadora dado que esta carrera se divide en dos, teoría y práctica.). Tenían que capturar datos en un formato de Excel para después sacar sumarlos de la manera larga y sacar el promedio. Era un trabajo aburrido pero mucho mejor eso que los pusieran a hacer algo mas difícil.

-¿Abril como se saca el promedio?- pregunto Sakuma

-Solo le das a =PROMEDIO (A4, B4, C4… y después que apuntes todas cierras el paréntesis y le das igual.

-¡Que fácil!, gracias- dijo mientras comenzaba a trabajar.

-Si de nada- dijo Abril quien continúo con su trabajo.

**(Informática 2.- E)**

Convenientemente estos habían sido llevados al aula de computación no.2 que estaba conectada por una puerta con la no.1, el profesor o profesora de esta área aun no llegaba, los jóvenes estaban haciendo el escándalo de su vida, pero todo lo bueno se termina cuando llega el profesor, en este caso profesora.

La profesora estaba dando una explicación, o mejor dicho un repaso sobre que era Hardware y Software, anotaba cosas en el pizarrón y hacía preguntas que no eran contestadas y que ella misma respondía.

Midorikawa y Hikari quienes se habían aburrido desde que la maestra dijo "buenos días", comenzaron a jugar solitario en la computadora.

Hikari quien le faltaba poco para terminar el juego puso atención cuando la maestra hablo nuevamente.

-Formaremos parejas, y realizaran una presentación en PowerPoint, sobre algún tema al azar que sacaran de este vaso- dijo mientras enseñaba un vaso transparente que traía en la mano.

-¿¡Maestra puede ser de tres!- pregunto Hikari

-No, dado que es un trabajo muy fácil será en binas, (N/A: binas= dos)

Estaban en una situación algo complicadas, ellos eran tres, Midorikawa y Hiroto no tenían idea de cómo manejar PowerPoint y Hikari nada más podría ayudar a unos, eso no era justo

La maestra se dedicaba a pasar por las filas de las maquinas recogiendo las hojas con los nombres de los integrantes de los equipos, y Midorikawa quien no se daba cuenta que la maestra se acercaba y que el al estar jugando violaba una de las reglas del laboratorio de computación, siguió formando hileras con las cartas virtuales.

Hikari quien si se dio cuenta cerro el juego, pero al voltear a la máquina de al lado vio que Midorikawa aún seguía en el juego.

-Midorikawa cierra el juego rápido- dijo Hikari desesperada

-¿Por qué?- pregunto este mientras seguía jugando

-¡Si la maestra te ve te reportaran! ¡Ciérralo!-

Midorikawa al escuchar esto rápidamente trato de cerrarlo sin éxito. – ¡No cierra!- decía desesperado al ver a la maestra en la fila de atrás

La maestra estaba a solo unos pasos de la máquina y ambos jóvenes solo pudieron cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor... Cosa que no llego

-Señorita Espinosa ¿que está viendo en esa máquina?

-Nada, solo le preguntaba el nombre a mi compañero quien será mi compañero

-De acuerdo

-Usted señorita Luevano ¿Quién es su compañero?- le pregunto la maestra a Hikari quien no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía.

-Seré yo- dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa tratando de aparentar que nada malo sucedía.

-Bueno apunten sus nombres y denme el papel- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las filas de adelante.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Hikari

-Que me deben una, o más bien dos dado que tendré que trabajar con este tonto- dijo Nath

-¿Cómo?

-Nath cerró el juego- dijo Hiroto

-En realidad solo lo minimice Ctrl + Esc- dijo. –Les servirá para que eviten problemas

Midorikawa y Hikari comenzaron a reír, contagiando a Hiroto y a Nath quienes también rieron.

Las clases finalizaron, todos se vieron en la entrada, donde Tachimukai, Kogure, Kabeyama y Toramaru los estaban esperando, se presentaron con las chicas y se fueron juntos.

Fubuki y Kazemaru quienes fueron los más interesados en saber que productos eran los que tenían en el refrigerador y para que servían pidieron que todos fueran a comer a la casa que compartían con Tachimukai y Midorikawa, cosa que ninguna se negó, cuando llegaron entre todos prepararon la comida, picaron diferentes verduras explicándole a los jóvenes como podían prepararlas.

Abril y Kido se encargaron de preparar el guacamole, estos estaban concentrados en su labor cuando Kogure quien le había jugado una broma a Someoka empujo a Kido quien traía el plato de guacamole en las manos, haciendo que este se le cayera encima, cosa que a todos les pareció chistosa, no solo por el hecho que se le derramara encima sino que con los goggles le daba un aspecto como monstro verde.

-Mira un monstro de guacamole- dijo Quinn.

–Voy por el celular esto debe de quedar grabado- dijo Emi quien salió en busca de su celular y comenzó a tomar fotos de diferentes ángulos.

Ceci tomo un totopo (es un pedazo de tortilla cortando en forma triangular, dorado y duro, como tostada) y quito un poco del guacamole que escurría por su cara y lo comió. –Está bueno- dijo mientras reía. Algunos hicieron lo mismo, tanto los jóvenes de Inazuma Japón como las chicas.

Pasado esto todos llegaron a la mesa, esta era de buen tamaño, si se sentaban uno al lado del otro si cabían, pero no había suficientes sillas.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Abril

-Pues que unos se sienten en el sillón- dijo Judy

-Pero no tendría caso que unos comieran en la mesa y otros en la sala- dijo Ceci

-Entonces traigamos el sillón- dijo Emi

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Camila

-Sí, movámoslo para que nos sirva como silla- dijo Quinn

-Yo ayudo a moverlo- dijo Alex

-Yo también- dijo Nath

Entre las dos movieron el sillón acercando a la mesa.

Terminando esto todos se sentaron a la mesa a comer.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Toramaru señalando un plato con algo café

-Es mole- dijo Lily mientras tomaba una tortilla y se servía un poco de frijoles que había en otra cacerola. (Hoya, bandeja, traste)

-Fubuki no has probado el guacamole, ¿no te gusta?- pregunto Judy

-No… me recuerda a la rana- dijo mientras su cara se ponía verde.

-Creo que fue demasiado para él- dijeron las cuatro chicas con aire divertido.

-Me pasarian las quesadillas- pidio Lily

-Claro- dijo Camila quien se las paso

-Lily no te gusta la tinga (es carne deshebrada en salsa con cebolla)

-No me gusta la cebolla- dijo Lily con cara de asco

-Ya somos dos- dijo Nath

-Bueno a mí si pásenmela- dijo Emi

Los chicos probaban la comida con cierto interés, al principio la veían con desconfianza, algunas no tenían el mejor aspecto pero al probarla se dieron cuenta que era verdaderamente deliciosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**Bueno quiero aclarar un par de cosas que se me han pasado, tanto la preparatoria como la secundaria estan ubicados en un ejido, eso quiere decir que practicamente estan fuera de la ciudad, en carro haces 30 minutos, en pesera 1 hora al menos que tomes la de los Arados (el ejido es ejido los Arados Axel: ejido los tarados jajaja) que te llevas dos horas en esa porque rodea todo Matamoros jaja Axel: pesera es como el microbus, o el autobus no se como le digan pero aqui es pesera.**

**Peticion de Alone Darko y Mr. Axel:**

** Necesito que me manden porfavor un nombre para nick de messenger jaja puede ser algo gracioso puede tener emoticones o lo qe sea, por favor lo necesito para el proximo capitulo (: este.. como en los reviews no se ven si los pones pues nada mas espesifiquen como es por ejemplo una cara sonrojada o algo asi, por favor espesifiquenmelo bien para poderlo poner (: **

** Tambien necesito que me digan si estan en algun club o tienen alguna actividad extra, por ejemplo aquellos que me dijeron que practicaban un deporte o una danza, quiero saver si estaran en un equipo o tienen alguna clase o practica especial, tambien quiero saver si desean estar en algun club escolorar, en el cbtis hay : Porristas, Ajedrez, Club de Lectura, Club de Quimica, Matematicas, Teatro, Tectonic, Danza, Atletismo, entre otros, tambien si desean tener algo por fuera por ejemplo alguna clase de piano o algo asi, si no es nada simplemente escriban qe no quieren nada (:**

** Esta peticion quiero que la piensen no la necesito para el proximo capitulo pero si no la escribo se me olvida, necesito que me den un lugar o dia o cosa que odien, y el motivo por el cual lo odian, por ejemplo, si odian una heladeria, necesito que me digan la razon ejemplo: "odio la heladeria de nombre fulano porque me recuerda aquel dia en el que..." piensen el lugar o dia o cosa que odien y el motivo, y luego me la dicen.**

** Axel: eso es todo!**

**Minami-san, gracias por el comentario y ya estas agregada en la historia**

**Axel: me caes bien y sobre lo de ke trate bien a la pancha lo pensare... jajaja**

** Hikari Kokoa, gracias por el apellido hay esta, sobre el fic, pues bueno lo prometido es deuda y ya saliste un poco mas (: **

**Axel: no le des ideas como estrellar barcos porke es capaz de hacerlo ¬¬**

** Dark-Mikami, si se que puse un nombre dos veces -.- error de tecla jajaja bueno espero qe esta vez tu personaje haya gustado mas (:**

** Axel: tambien estas en mi lista negra!, yo soy famoso! por si no lo sabias! jajaja**

**featheredmoonwings, jajaj ya lei la historia y Kazemaru qe agresivo, pero si se lo merecian, aque tsunami no hiso nada T,T jaja bueno sobre lo si somos metiches.. algoo algoo jajaj**

**Axel: jajaj ke risa te imagino cantandoo el himno nacional**

**Darko: idiota ¬¬**

**Axel: ¬¬ mira ke todavia ke vengo y komo me tratas ¬¬**

**Darko: ¬¬**

**Axel: ¬¬**

**cecishida, jaja ya se todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez jajaja **

**Axel: si Ca-ro-li-na no has escuchado eso ke dice si no la kontrolas no la fumes? (...) bueno yo no :) ademas la pancha fue kien escribio, por eso ahora yo escribo mi parte, saves komo me agradas buscare un sobrenombre para ti tambien, en el proximo capitulo te lo dire :)**

**AL3X LINTU, pues ya vez, tu comentario me sirvio para el capitulo jajajaja xp**

**Axel: pero soy mas famoso ke tu!**

**Fubuki-Kazesenko, ya se, yo tambien odio los honores porqe siempre qe cumplo años hay honores -.-'', sobre tu peticion lo se! pero un poco mas adelante saldra, siii jaja ami tambien todavia algunas personas me confunden con un chico pero qe se le ha de hacer**

**Axel: si porqe hasta su kaminar es de niño si no fuera por...**

**Darko: grosero ¬¬**

**Axel: no dije nada!**

**Darko: ¬¬**

**Axel: -.-**

**judy-andersen, gracias jajaja**

**Axel: la idea fue mia! ^.^**

**Darko: mentiroso ¬¬**

**YaGaMi, ya esta los datos, los anote y gracias por darmelos **

**Axel: si si gracias!**

** Bueno antes de irnos qiero decir una cosa mas (Axel: otra!, Darko: si otra ¬¬) bueno estaba pensando en poner algunos albures y palabras "antisonantes" no se si tengan algo encontra de eso? es mas qe nada porqe en México es muy comun escucharlos jaja pero si prefieren no los pondre, ustedes diganme.**

** Gracias a todas y todos por leer el capitulo, cualqier cosa no duden en decirme, si su personaje no les convense si qieren cambiarle algo o alguna peticion o cualqier cosa por favor no duden en decirmelo**

**Axel: aceptamos criticas constructivas, reviews, agregar a favoritos, algun comentario, felicitaciones, tomatasos... bueno solo si no estan hechados a perder porke luego kedamos oliendo a podrido, golpes no porke la pancha los regresa ¬¬**

**Darko: vas a empezar con lo mismo! eso fue en la primaria y solo fue un golpe! **

**Axel: lo ke digas ¬¬**

**Darko: ¬¬ **

**Axel: ¬¬**

**Darko: gracias por leer -.- **


	7. La salida al laguito primera parte

**Bueno el dia de hoy estoy sola, por dos grandes motivos, 1ro: son las 10:00 pm, osease no es hora para que ande en la calle, 2do: por culpa de un tercero en discordia Axel se ha molestado conmigo jaja pero bueno u.u**

** sin mas aqui esta el fic. (qe por cierto cada vez tardo mas en subirlos... tengo que arreglar ese asunto :/)**

** Gracias a Minami-san, Mar 2310, AL3X LINTU, Hikari Kokoa, featheredmoonwings, YaGaMi, judy-andersen, cecishida, Fubuki-kazesenko, Dark-Mikami (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 <strong>

**La salida al laguito primera parte: La ida, el acomodo en la camioneta, canciones de viaje y el encuentro con la "ley"...**

Los días pasaban y el equipo de Inazuma Japón se adaptaba cada vez más. Así llego el primer sábado que pasarían en México, ese día habían quedado con las chicas de ir a un lugar el cual por el nombre deducían que era un lago. Quedaron en que se verían a las diez en casa de Kazemaru, Fubuki, Tachimukai y Midorikawa, dado que todos conocían su ubicación.

**(7:00 AM, Goenji, Toramaru, Endo y Kabeyama)**

Goenji y Toramaru fueron los primeros en despertar, ambos prepararon el desayuno, no era nada del otro mundo prepararon unas quesadillas (N/A: de queso jaja xP… ok olviden el comentario) un poco de arroz y un par de huevos estrellados y jugo de naranja.

Tardaron un poco para despertar a Endo, pero estuvieron listos cuando Hikari, Ceci y Judy llegaron por ellos.

-¿Están listos?- pregunto Judy

-Sí, vámonos- dijo Endo

Judy traía puesto una falda de mezclilla, con una blusa roja, cinturón negro holgado y zapatos negros.

Hikari usaba un short celeste con una blusa blanca de manga corta y tenis blancos.

Ceci usaba un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa turquesa y tenis de ley

Y los chicos… los chicos iban vestidos que ya era mucho trabajo para ellos.

Salieron de la casa, y esperaron la pecera que los llevaría a casa de Kazemaru.

**(7:00 AM, Someoka, Fudou, Tobitaka, Kogure y Hijitaka)**

Todos a excepción de Fudou despertaron, se bañaron, desayunaron huevos revueltos y frijoles, y esperaron a Abril y Alex.

Unos quince minutos después estas llegaron.

Abril llevaba puesto un short negro con una blusa blanca y encima un chaleco negro, con el cabello suelto y unos pasadores negros con blancos y tenis.

Alex traía un jeans una blusa roja y unos tenis estilo converse negros.

-Hola- dijo Abril. -¿Ya están listos?

-Nosotros sí pero Fudou sigue dormido- dijo Kogure.

-Pero ya es tarde, nos tomara veinte minutos llegar a casa de Kazemaru- dijo Abril

-Ese flojo me escuchara- dijo Alex mientras caminaba al cuarto. Cuando llego tomo la cubeta del agua del trapeador y se la vacío encima.

-¿¡Que te sucede!- pregunto Fudou mientras se levantaba enojado.

-Tienes cinco minutos para darte un baño y estar listo o nos iremos sin ti- dijo Alex

-Tsk- dicho esto camino al baño.

-Eso fue genial- dijo Abril mientras chocaba la mano con Alex.

Después de eso se fueron a casa de Kazemaru.

**(7:00 AM, Hiroto, Tsunami, Kido y Sakuma)**

Estos se levantaron, desayunaron sincronizadas con un vaso de refresco de cola, se vistieron y esperaron a que Quinn y Manei llegaran.

-Chicos vámonos que es tarde- Quinn llevaba un vestido de tirantes color blanco con detalles en celeste, balerinas blancas y el cabello atado.

-Mi hermano dijo que nos esperaría en casa de Kazemaru, dijo que tenía algo que hacer- Manei llevaba un vestido de tirantes color verde con unas balerinas del mismo color y una diadema de un verde más claro.

**(8:00 AM Kazemaru, Fubuki, Midorikawa y Tachimukai)**

Estos se levantaron a excepción de Midorikawa que roncaba sonoramente en la cama.

Mientras Kazemaru tomaba un baño Tachimukai y Fubiki preparaban el desayuno, harían molletes sencillos (Es una barra/bolillo partida a la mitad con frijoles carne deshebrada y queso)

Cuando la comida estuvo lista el primero fue a levantar a Midorikawa.

-Midorikawa- llevaba cinco minutos tratando de levantarlo pero sin éxito, Kazemaru quien entro a la habitación en ese momento se le ocurrió la idea más brillante y rápida de que el helado andante se levantara.

-Midorikawa el desayuno está listo, si no te levantas Kabeyama se lo comerá

Y como si de magia se tratara Midorikawa se levantó y camino… corrió a la cocina, Tachimukai y Kazemaru bajaron después, ya todos listos esperaron a Emi, Camila y Lily

Cuando estas llegaron pasaron a la sala, después de todo se reunirían todos hay.

Camila vestía un short de mezclilla con una blusa anaranjada y unos tenis blancos.

Emi llevaba unos jeans con una blusa tipo polo color rosa, tenis lilas.

Lily traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla entubado con una blusa de manga larga color azul y zapatos abiertos.

Poco a poco fueron llegando, primero llegaron Alex, Abril y los chicos que venía con ellas, después llego Hikari, Ceci, y por ultimo Manei y el resto, estuvieron platicando de diferentes temas, entre ellos la manera en la que Alex despertó a Fudou, dieron las 10:15 y de Axel no había rastro.

-Manei llámale- dijo Emi

-Si- respondió tomando su celular y llamando. –No responde..

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Quinn

-Pues si no llega en quince minutos nos iremos- dijo Camila

-Llámale de nuevo- dijo Ceci

Antes de que terminara de marcar el numero el claxon de una camioneta sonó, inmediatamente todos salieron.

-¿Porque tardaste tanto?- dijo Abril

-Tuve unos problemas- respondió Axel con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?- pregunto Lily

-Mejor vamos- dijo Axel abriendo la puerta trasera de la camioneta.

-¿Nath?- pregunto Manei al verla.

-Mm…tu hermano puede ser muy molesto- dijo mientras volteaba la ventana.

Nath vestía un pantalón de mezclilla el cual pisaba, camiseta negra sin estampado y un suéter rojo y tenis negros.

-Ahora entiendo cuales fueron tus problemas- dijo Judy

Nath solo ignoro el comentario.

-Bueno ahora el problema es cómo nos acomodaremos- dijo Axel

La camioneta era amplia, tenía tres sillones largos en la parte trasera y el del conductor y el copiloto, sin embargo no cabrían todos sentados.

-Que los chicos estén abajo y que las carguen- dijo Axel

Estuvieron diez minutos tratando de acomodarse sin éxito.

-Axel que Kabeyama y Kogure vallan contigo al frente y yo cargo a Manei- dijo Nath

-Buena idea, hermanita vas para atrás- dijo Axel.

Sin Kabeyama el espacio se había incrementado, y la cosa quedo así: en el último asiento estaban Nath que cargaba a Manei, Fudou a Alex, Tsunami a Abril, Hiroto a Hikari y Midorikawa a Judy. En el segundo sillón Goenji cargaba a Quinn, Endo a Emi, Kazemaru a Ceci, Fubuki a Lily, Kido a Camila y en el primer asiento iban, Someoka Tachimukai, Tobitaka, Hijitaka y Sakuma quienes eran los más cómodos.

-¿Van bien?- pregunto Axel

-No idiota estamos apretados así que mejor vámonos rápido- dijo Nath.

Axel a regañadientes arranco la camioneta.

-Pon música Axel- dijo Camila.

-Está bien- dicho esto metió un CD en el reproductor y comenzó a escucharse algo asi…

_ Arboles de la barranca, porque no han enverdecido es que no los han regado con agua del rio florido._

Todos comenzaron a reír por la música para borrachos de Axel.

-¿Pon algo más actual no?- dijo Emi

-Ok…-

_"Caminito de la escuela apurándose a llegar con sus libros bajo el brazo va todo el reino anima…"_

-¡Axel! No vamos a la escuela- dijo Hikari

-O que nunca se les da gusto- dijo cambiando la canción

_"Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña"_

-¡Tampoco vamos de excursión!- dijo Ceci un poco molesta

_"Primero veras que pasa la A con sus dos patitas muy abiertas al marchar"_

-Hay viene la E alzando la alzando los pies, el palo del medio es más chico como vez- canto Manei

Todos nuevamente comenzaron a reír pero se animaron a seguir la canción.

-Aquí está la I, la sigue la O una flaca y otra es gorda porque ya comió, luego hasta atrás llego la U como la cuerda con la que siempre saltas tu- cantaron las chicas y Axel.

Los chicos de Inazuma solo los veían raro, no entendían la canción, solo sabían que hablaban de las vocales.

-¿Eso es el tipo de música que se escucha aquí?- pregunto Endo con mucha curiosidad e ingenuidad en el rostro.

-No al menos que tengas 6 años o menos- dijo Quinn

-Ahora ya nos divertimos un rato, vamos a escuchar algo más moderno- dijo Axel mientras cambiaba el CD.

_"Shot Ventana, Shot, shot, Adelante_

_zafo manejar, zafo ayudar a guacarear y_

_shot, que me carguen_

_Shot masaje_

_zafo hablarle a Randy en su babalunizaje_

_Estaba contentito aquí en la humareda_

_de pronto llega el Huidos-sapo a aguantar su peda_

_Yo superzafe, te dejo esta pala_

_Supershot pasar al baño mucho antes que el Ayala."_

En eso se escuchó la sirena lo que indicaba malas noticias….

-Axel párate- dijo Manei

-¿Y si le seguimos, crees que salgamos en las noticias?- dijo Axel

-¡Párate ya!- gritaron todos

-Nos chocaron we- dijo Nath fingiendo la voz como si estuviera borracha.

Todos comenzaron a reír. Pero cuando Axel se paró todos se callaron.

-¿Trae permiso verdad?- pregunto Emi a Manei

-No, es menor de edad no tiene licencia- respondió.

-Genial, ahora nos pasaremos todo el sábado en Barandilla- dijo Alex

-¿Barandilla?- preguntaron los chicos.

-La cárcel- dijo Emi.

-Guarden silencio- dijo Ceci.

Un oficial se acercó y Axel bajo la el vidrio.

-Buenos días Oficial.

-Joven su permiso

-Ya nos cargó el payaso- susurro Hikari…

* * *

><p><strong> Aclaraciones:<strong>** 1ro: "Cargo el payaso" dicese de que el payaso nos carge... ok jajaj es broma, es como decir que ya nos fre... que ya nos amo... que ya nos fue mal (:**

**2do: Pues el capitulo pasado les pedi un nick, supuestamente para este capitulo, pero dado que muchos no entendieron a lo que me referia tuve que cambiar el orden de las cosas, aun asi necesito el nick, cosa que explicare mejor: el nick es el nombre que utilizas, por ejemplo aqui mi nombre es "alone Darko" ese seria mi nick, necesito una para el msn messenger (o como le digan) podria ser cualquier cosa por ejemplo "Terminator9000" o algo asi. si no entienden diganme y volvere a explicar.**

**3ro: Creo que es la mas importante, quiero pedir disculpas a todas aquellas personas que se hayan sentido ofendidas con algun comentario dicho por nosotros, ya sea Axel o de mi, mi intencion jamas ha sido ofenderlas (los) sino todo lo contrario, tratar de que se rian un poco con todas la santa de estupideses que digo, sin embargo algunas personas se sintieron asi pido disculpas.**

** Bueno el dia de hoy por tiempo no puedo escribir las respuestas a su comentarios, prometo que en el proximo capitulo las respondere todas, solo que me quitan y no queria irme sin subir el capitulo asi que bueno gracias por leer y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo (:**

** Antes que me valla solo quiero que me digan si les molestaria que escribiera albures o palabras "antisonantes" dado que en México si se escuchan un buen, pero si les molesta no las escribire**

** Byye cuidense (: **


	8. La salida al laguito segunda parte

** *Fuera del aire***

** Darko: bueno podemos ponlo de este lado, asi cuando ataquen...**

**Axel: no, no y no, mira si esta de ese lado entonces quien liderara el escuadrón**

**Darko: Ok, entonces ese que dea ahi y quien se viene con...**

**Axel: saves mejor lo dejaremos para despues, estoy cansado**

**Darko: ok.. *tomandole al cafe***

**Axel: ¬¬**

**Darko: que?**

**Axel: osea estas tomando cafe con este calor y no me aceptaste una cervesa, eres bien pin*** soberbia**

**Darko: saves bien que no me gusta la cervesa**

**Axel: "hay no me gusta la cervesa" niña rica te crees o que?**

**Darko: no es mi culpa tener un paladar delicado ¬¬ ademas tomo cafe porque anoche no dormi por estarte ayudando!**

**Axel: ahora es mi culpa!**

**Darko: pues claro! **

**Angel: dejen de estar peliando**

**Axel y Darko: tu callate! ¬¬**

**Angel: al aire en 5**

**Axel: soberbia!**

**Angel: 4**

**Darko: idiota!**

**Angel: 2.. estamos al aire!**

**Darko: Hola! bueno el dia de hoy me acompaña Axel**

**Axel: hola!, como ven la pancha y yo arreglamos todo wii!**

**Darko: si en especial porque termino con su novia! (:**

**Axel: -.-'' *aura depresiva* **

**Darko: C= bueno lamento la demora pero pues... hubo problemas tecnicos..**

**Axel: pin*** soberbia no hubo problemas tecnicos lo que pasa es que estamos planificando un proyecto novedoso, el cual tal vez lo traegamos para ustedes**

**Darko: ¬¬# estuvo llovieno por dos dias y se iba la luz de repente esos son problemas tecnicos**

**Axel: ¬¬#... bueno ya que la pancha es bien soberbia no ha presentado a nuestro acompañante lo presentare yo, con nosotros esta Angel, este wey es bien a ma***s y pues ya sabran conganas y asi**

**Angel: Hola, yo soy el guionista de...**

**Axel: demaciada informacion quieres? ¬¬**

**Angel: lo siento no acostumbro a tener secretos insignificantes**

**Darko: y luego dices que la soberbia soy yo, pero ya mucha palabreria, me estoy cansando necesito una pastilla y quiero distraerme con algo que no sea elegir tonos de melocoton para las flores de la boda de tu hermana Axel **

**Axel: no exageres...**

**Angel: bueno los agradecimientos los dare yo, gracias a featheredmoonwings por su comentario en La Venganza de Kazemaru**

** Y los comentarios de este fic gracias a Minami-san, Mar 2310, AL3X LINTU, Hikari Kokoa, featheredmoonwings, YaGaMi, judy-andersen, cecishida, Fubuki-kazesenko, Dark-Mikami.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>"La salida al laguito segunda parte: la mordida, el pato y la caida de Fudou"... <span>**

-¿Porque tantas personas en el auto?- decía el tránsito (así le decimos aquí, claro que es oficial… Axel: ¿lo es? Yo: ¬¬) mientras miraba dentro del auto.

-Pues bueno…-

-Bajen todos del auto- dijo interrumpiendo a Axel.

Todos bajaron a regañadientes, les había costado mucho trabajo acomodarse como para ahora bajar, pero viéndolo por el lado bueno se estirarían un poco, no era fácil ir tan amontonados.

Ya todos abajo el oficial volvió a hablar.

-¿A dónde se dirigen joven?

-Íbamos de paseo al Laguito.

-¿Y porque no los acompaña un adulto?

-No lo vimos necesario oficial- dijo Judy. –Somos estudiantes de preparatoria, siempre salimos solos.

-Lo siento jóvenes pero eso no explica que no venga un adulto responsable manejando el vehículo.

-Bueno y ¿cómo nos podemos arreglar?- pregunto Axel (aquella persona que no entienda esto, pues… no pienso ser la culpable de traumas al futuro así que mejor dejémoslo así)

-Pues…

-¿Le parece doscientos?

-Está bien joven- ("*Los siguientes acontecimientos fueron censurados por causas de fuerza mayor ¬¬#*" Yo: ¬¬#)

Terminada la "transacción" (Axel: quien no entienda esto… vuélvalo a leer) todos entraron en la camioneta y se acomodaron como en un principio.

-Todos me deben doscientos pesos- dijo Axel con un deje de molestia en la voz.

-¡Pero si fue tu culpa! ¿¡Si no tenías licencia porque diablos nos ofreciste transporte!- dijo Alex

-¡Si no me hubiera ofrecido no tendrían como llegar!

-Ya cállate y vámonos de aquí antes de que algo más ocurra- dijo Hikari

-Okey…- dicho esto arranco.

El resto del camino pasó sin problemas graves.

Nath tenía la vista a la ventana tratando de ignorar a Manei quien le hablaba que debería cambiar su forma de vestir, y trataba de no matar a los dos que estaban a su lado.

Fudou quien cargaba a Alex se dedicaba a pellizcarle el estómago o jalarle el cabello "despistadamente", esta lo golpeaba en la espinilla con el talón o en el estómago con el codo.

Tsunami y Abril platicaban del mar, de cuál era el mejor lugar de toda la playa y planeaban una ida con todos en cuanto el clima se los permitiera.

Hiroto, Hikari, Midorikawa y Judy hablaban de los diferentes juegos que había en el laguito, las zonas en las que estaban divididos y el área de las bicis acuáticas.

Goenji y Quinn charlaban sobre los lugares en los cuales podías perder el tiempo en la ciudad y de cuál era el mejor día para ir a ellos, pero Quinn estaba algo preocupada, estaba sentada encima de Goenji, ¡Que día había escogido para usar un vestido!.

Endo y Emi hablaban con Tachimukai, quien se había volteado para quedar de frente a estos dos, sobre futbol, estos le hablaban sobre los diferentes partidos que habían tenido.

Kazemaru y Ceci comentaban lo difícil que había sido la clase de cálculo financiero y los trabajos extras que se debían entregar.

Lily le contaba a Fubuki de las danzas tahitianas y los errores o los acontecimientos divertidos que sucedían durante las clases.

Kido y Camila platicaban del Instituto imperial, Kido le decía lo bien coordinados que estaban y de cuando estuvieron bajo las ordenes de Kageyama, a ellos se unió Sakuma quien relataba junto con Kido todo.

Al frente, Someoka y Tobitaka permanecían callados mientras Hijitaka, Toramaru, Kogure, Kabeyama y Axel hablaban, bueno en realidad Axel se quejaba de no sé qué cosa y los demás solo se limitaban a reír con los comentarios incoherentes.

Y así llegaron, el lugar no estaba tan lleno por lo que Axel pudo estacionarse cercas de la entrada. Todos comenzaron a bajar y se encontraron con un dilema ¿A dónde irían primero?, el área estaba dividida en tres partes, uno era el área de juegos, ciertamente también había un lago pero este no era el más limpio, además de que estaba repleto de tortugas de diferentes tamaños y formas (es verdad la vez pasada me tocó ver una bien rara :S), la segunda área era el lago con unas bancas redondas, y muchos árboles, y la tercera era un lago enorme sin arboles ni nada alrededor, según entendían ese era el área de las bicis acuáticas.

Entraron en la primera, también había árboles y algunas bancas entonces empezarían por ahí.

Entraron al área y comenzaron a distribuirse por los lugares.

Hikari, Manei, Hiroto y Midorikawa estaban en los columpios, se balanceaban compitiendo por ver quien llegaba más alto. Mientras Axel le daba puche a Manei.

-Oye eso es trampa- dijo Midorikawa

-No es trampa es estrategia inteligente- dijo Manei

-No importa, vamos a demostrarle que yo seré quien llegue más lejos- dijo Hikari

-Sí... Espera ¡no!, yo ganare- Midorikawa se impulsó más tratando de alcanzar a Hikari.

-Lo siento pero el que lleva la delantera soy yo- hablo Hiroto, ciertamente, cuando ambos voltearon Hiroto era quien llegaba más lejos….

Fubuki, Camila, Lily, Judy, Someoka, Hijitaka y Kogure estaban en un puente mientras alimentaban a las tortugas con un pedazo de pan que habían comprado.

-Viste esa, era enorme- dijo Kogure sorprendido

-Mira esas se están peleando- dijo Hijitaka mientras señalaba a un par de tortugas.

-Ho... mi pan se acabó- dijo Judy

-Toma, te doy del mío- dijo Fubuki mientras le daba un trozo.

-Los patos también se acercan- dijo Camila mientras señalaba a lo que parecía ser una familia de patos.

-Toma patito- dijo Lily mientras le aventaba un pedazo al pato más pequeño….

Endo, Emi, Kazemaru, Ceci, Abril, Tachimukai y Tsunami estaban arriba de un jugo dando vueltas mientras reían. (No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo se llama el juego pero es una rueda que tiene el centro como un volante y lo giras y da vueltas).

-Necesitamos más impulso- dijo Emi

-Tienes razón- dijo Abril mientras dejaba de girar la rueda del centro.

-¡Ya se!-dijo Ceci mientras se bajaba y comenzaba a correr mientras se sostenía de la rueda.

-¡Buena idea!- dijo Tsunami

-Yo ayudare- dijo Kazemaru mientras se bajaba a ayudarle a Ceci.

-Nosotros tenemos que ayudar girando la rueda lo más rápido que podamos- dijo Endo

-¡Si!- respondieron todos.

Cuando vieron que tenían suficiente impulso Kazemaru y Ceci subieron a la rueda en movimiento…

Sakuma, Kido Goenji y Quinn estaban sentados en la orilla del lago hablando de diferentes temas.

-Entonces Goenji dejo de formar parte del equipo Raimon- dijo Kido (¿a que no les suena eso? Jajaja)

-Enserio, y no hicieron ¿nada para detenerlo?- dijo Quinn (Axel: bendita entre los hombres jajaja Yo: ¬¬#)

-Endo intento que me quedara, pero no podía jugar- dijo Goenji

-¿Y eso porque?- volvió a preguntar

-Pues fue porque….

Fudou y Tobitaka se fueron cada uno por su lado y se tiraron el pasto a descansar (dormir)

Nath y Alex tuvieron la misma idea, ambas subieron a un árbol tratando de llegar lo más alto posible….

Hikari quien se había aburrido de los columpios y de haber perdido dos veces contra Hiroto, ¿Quién diría que este sería un maestro en el arte de columpiarse?, por lo que decidió cambiar de aires.

-Que les parece si vamos a las bicis acuáticas- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Está bien, hay que avisarle a los demás- dijo Axel mientras detenía el columpio de Manei.

-¡Chicos! Iremos a las bicis acuáticas ¿quieren venir?- Dijo Hikari a Endo y el resto, los cuales aceptaron y siguieron a Hikari para reunirse en la entrada.

Hiroto y Midorikawa fueron a buscar a Fubuki y los demás.

Y Manei y Axel a Nath y Alex.

-¿Chicas no quieren ir a las bicis acuáticas?- dijo Manei

-Claro- dijo Alex mientras bajaba del árbol.

Cuando estuvo abajo volvió a hablar.

-Iré a buscar a Fudou

-Y yo iré por Tobitaka- dijo Manei y ambas se fueron….

Fudou quien estaba tranquilamente tomando una siesta se vio interrumpido por algo que lo mordisqueaba, trato de quitar esa cosa con la mano pero solo consiguió que lo mordiera. Al sentir el dolor abrió los ojos y vio a un pato.

-¡Maldito pato!- lo iba a tomar cuando el pato salió corriendo (?). –¡Ven aquí cobarde!- decía mientras perseguía al pato.

-Valla Fudou no sabía que eras tan infantil como para perseguir a un pato- hablo Alex entre risas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Fudou molesto

-Vamos a ir a las bicis acuáticas ¿no vienes?- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar unos metros más fue seguida por Fudou quien refunfuñaba algo…..

-¿Tú no piensas venir?- le dijo Axel a Nath

-No

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí?

-Si

-Oh ¡vamos!, no te arrastre hasta aquí para que te quedes en ese árbol, así que baja ahora mismo

Nath lo vio mal pero sabía que era inútil discutir así que termino por bajar y seguirlo

Cuando llegaron al área de las bicis se dieron cuenta que eran en parejas así que las cosas quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Fudou y Alex (claro que las intenciones de ambos no eran nada buenas)

Axel con Manei (¡que sorpresa! *Nótese el sarcasmo*)

Fubuki y Camila

Goenji con Quinn

Midorikawa y Judy

Kido y Abril

Tsunami y Lily

Endo y Emi

Kazemaru y Ceci

Hiroto con Hikari

Kogure se subió con Hijitaka

Sakuma con Someoka

Toramaru con Tobitaka

Tachimukai se subió con Nath

Y Kabeyama prefirió esperar en la orilla porque le daba miedo caerse.

Todo iba muy bien se estaban divirtiendo, jugaban carreras y chocaban entre ellos mientras reían hasta que algo les llamo la atención. El sonido de alguien cayendo al agua, todos voltearon y se dieron cuenta que Alex se moría de la risa.

Si, había tirado a Fudou quien en ese momento salía a la superficie con una cara molesta.

Todos regresaron a la orilla para ver que harían con el asunto de Fudou.

-Tengo un par de ropa en la camioneta, supongo que te quedara- dijo Axel mientras iba por la ropa

-¡Todo fue tu culpa!- grito Fudou mientras señalaba a Alex

-Tú tenías las mismas intenciones ¡así que no te quejes!

-Bueno, basta ya, mejor hay que buscar un lugar en el cual podremos comer algo, es tarde- dijo Abril.

-¡Vamos al Peter Piper Pizza!- dijo Hikari

Nadie puso negativa a la propuesta, cuando Fudou se cambió todos se acomodaron como en un principio y partieron a la pizza, para más tarde regresar al laguito y disfrutar de los juegos mecánicos….

* * *

><p><strong>*Fuera del Aire*<strong>

** Axel: tienes que acompañarme! eres la unica que es sincera cuando le pregunto como se me ve un traje de la parte de atras!**

**Darko: no quiero ir contigo me fastidian las planificaciones de las bodas, es mas nisiquiera me gusta ir a las bodas**

**Axel: pero a la de Sandra tienes que ir, Cristina y yo te invitamos**

**Darko: no quiero usar un vestido saves que me desagrada, y si Manei quiere que valla me obligara a usarlo**

**Axel: pero mi mamá te ama! te prometo que cristina no te pondra vestido, ademas es lo menos que puedes hacer ya que mi madre se molesto conmigo porque no te hablaba**

**Darko: no es mi culpa!... ok.. lo pensare**

**Axel: wii!**

**Angel: al aire en 2... estamos al aire**

**Axel:**** Bueno savemos que fue algo corto pero.. fue lo unico que salio de la cabeza de pancha despues de trabajar sin parar para nuestro nuevo proyecto**

**Darko: ¬¬ el proyecto fue mi idea *susurrando***

**Angel: Bueno nos gustaria antes que nada compartir un poco de lo que sera nuestro nuevo proyecto, claro yo tambien ayudare :3**

**Axel: habiamos pensado en muchas series**

**Darko: Naruto, Host club, entre otras, pero al final nos decidimos por Inazuma eleven, por acontecimientos parecidos que se nos pueden adactar a la historia**

** Angel: tenemos dos planes, el primero sera una historia independiente que hablara sobre...**

**Axel: tu co*a!**

**Darko: recalco debo de conseguirme mas amigos -.-''', bueno sin mas que decir les dejamos con los comentarios de los reviews...**

** Reviews tanto del 6 como del 7**

**Yagami, jaja para nada la neta yo tambien uso la neta jajaja xp, subo los capitulos cada que puedo, ultimamente me tardo mucho pero es por culpa de Axel y su proyecto**

**Minami-san, pues tu antiguo nick esta bien, el mio tambien va a ser algo raro asi como "terminator3000" (siempre porngo eso no se porque! jajaja) y el de axel tambien va a ser raro o eso me dijo el Axel: va a ser tu co... Darko: dilo y te mando para afuera con la lluvia ¬¬. Sobre lo de Pancha ¬¬ si tuviera una lista negra te anotaria ¬¬ Axel: me amenasas! me amenasas! mas te vale que no o seras la segunda en mi lista negra **

**Hikari Kokoa, pues nosotros tenemos dos jajaj asi que pues, si es originalmente de haya pero aqui hay dos jajaj**

**Fubuki-kazesenko, aca tambien se divide en diferentes sub ramas como Elavoracion de Documentos Electronicos (EDE) pero en si todas son teoria y practica siempre, entonces por eso lo puse asi (: no se te funde el intestino yo lo como asi entonces no creo que pase nada jajaj, gracias por avisarme de que se ponia como 5 veces si jaja era error mio creo que se copio mal jaja **

**Axel: me toca!... cecishida, pues si en realidad por eso deja las drogas ¬¬ son mias! sobre colmarle la paciencia a la pancha no creo mas bien ella me la colma a mi -.-, yo se que extrañabas mis comentarios son especiales lo se, como todo yo! sobre el sobre nombre tengo este para ti que lo elegi con mucho cariño Esutaquia Tecla Policarpia Bonifacia Casimira Rosada de la Colina jajajajaajaj ese es el sobre nombre para ti espero te guste (:**

**Axel: esque ella es bruja por eso atino a lo que querias que pusiera judy-andersen**

**Dark-Mikami Axel: no te preocupes ya no lo estas... por ahora pero te estare vigilando ¬¬**

**Axel: featheredmoonwings.. sin rencores? :3 Darko: Gracias jaja pues supongo que no tengo mucho que decirte, ya todo lo hablamos, o la mayoria jaja xp**

**AL3X LINTU, pues contigo casi todo lo hable ya jaja (: pero se me hiso feo dejarons en barandilla todooo el sabado era muy cruel jajaja**

**Darko: antes de irme la ultima cosa, en unos capitulos mas habra un partido de futbol, se me hace interesante poner tecnicas especiales para los mexicanos, pero queria su opinion prefieren que no las haiga o que las haiga?**

**Otra cosa es como muchas pidieron estar en teatro queria ver si deseaban que hubiera una obra en la que participaran todos los de Inazuma y los personajes en si, la idea seria originalmente mia pero puede que me digan si la desean de algun genero o de otro, creo que eso es todo y me alarge mucho.**

**Axel, Darko y Angel: sin mas que decir nos despedimos cuidense nos vemos en el proximo capitulo byye!**


	9. Huevos y Perversiones

**Hola, bueno antes de empezar quisiera darles un aviso:**

**Dado a sucesos verdaderamente dolorosos en la última semana he decidido dejar de escribir, esto ya no es novedad en mí, una vez lo hice y ahora la historia vuelve a repetirse, por lo cual considere que no era más que una señal de que lo que estoy haciendo no se es lo que se espera de mí, me he dado cuenta que no vale perder el tiempo en tratar de cumplir sueños propios, que uno debe de concentrarse en lo que las demás personas quieren de ti y tratar de cumplir con las expectativas y los estatus de la gente, me han dicho que no tengo futuro como escritora y es verdad. Sé que todos pasamos por momentos difíciles en algunas ocasiones pero esto verdaderamente es más fuerte que yo, en este proceso de dificultad y tristeza en mi vida tuve tiempo a reflexionar y llegue a la conclusión de que mi comportamiento y forma de ser no ha sido la mejor, que gracias a eso muchas personas han salido lastimadas y también gracias a eso la historia se repetiría hasta que yo no cambien. Por eso el motivo de mi decisión de antemano muchas gracias por leer esta historia y lamento dejarla incompleta, espero y disfruten el capitulo y que tengan éxito en todo lo que realicen.**

** Gracias a judy-andersen, Dark-Mikami, gemels moka, YaGaMi, cecishida, AL3X LINTU, Minami Sugoi, featheredmoonwings, Hikari Kokoa, Apocalyptic Revolution, Fubuki-Kazesenko, Napo-1 por sus comentarios.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pizza, Huevos, Peleas, Dinosaurios y Perversiones…<strong>

Llegaron al lugar y entraron rápidamente, los jóvenes de Japón realmente estaban emocionados.

Todos se sentaron en una de las mesas alargadas.

-Bueno yo voy a ver que podemos comprar- dijo Axel

-Te acompaño- dijo Nath

Ambos estuvieron viendo los diferentes paquetes y lo que contenían, el precio y lo que les convenía comprar. (Admitámoslos todos hacemos lo mismo, o amenos aquí sí, siempre buscas lo que te salga más económico)

-Pero nos saldrá más barato si compramos los refrescos por separado- dijo Nath

-No porque mira, te vendría saliendo lo mismo porque el paquete trae helado

-Pero el helado también sale más caro en el paquete

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hikari quien se acercaba

-Aún no sabemos que elegir- dijo Axel

-¡Ta tan!- dijo mostrando una cuponera (como me encantaban esas cosas, te daban dos o tres pizzas por una y helados gratis y cosas así, pero te salían caras)

-Lo hubieras dicho antes- dijo Axel tomando la cuponera.

Pidieron la orden y salieron con pisapapeles de un color amarillo con el número 54 en color rojo.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Someoka

-Pues podemos ir a comprar las tarjetas para los juegos y cargarlas- dijo Abril

-Buena idea, después de todo hay mucha gente, podemos jugar un rato mientras sale la orden- dijo Ceci

-¿Pero quien se quedara a esperar la orden?- pregunto Emi

Todos se vieron entre sí, nadie quería quedarse en una mesa a esperar la orden.

-Podemos ir todos, solo que alguien se lleve el numerito, total avisaran por el altavoz cuando esté lista nuestra orden- dijo Camila

-Brillante- dijo Axel chocando la mano con ella.

Decidieron que Goenji se quedaría con la nota al ser el más "responsable" y así todos fueron a la barra en la que se encontraban la encarda de vender y cargar las tarjetas (las tarjetas son como las de crédito pero en color rojo y dicen Peter Piper Pizza, la pasas por el aparatito de la máquina y el juego comienza)

Cuando ya habían comprado las tarjetas y cargarlas con dinero comenzaron a esparcirse por el lugar buscando juegos interesantes.

Hiroto estaba probando suerte en un juego de canasta, tenía que meter unas pequeñas pelotas en una canasta de basquetbol en movimiento, la cual aumentaba el grado de dificulta conforme pasaba el tiempo y subían, llego el momento el que el balón reboto en la canasta y rodo por el piso del área de juegos, llegando a los pies de una muchacha delgada de cabello negro y ojos cafés.

Esta la tomo y se la entregó a Hiroto mientras sonreía.

-Lo siento- dijo Mientras tomaba la pelota de las manos de la chica.

-No hay problema- sonrió la joven. –Soy María- dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Hiroto- correspondió el saludo

-Nunca te había visto, no eres por estos rumbos ¿verdad?

-¿Rumbos?- repitió sin entender. –Si te refieres a que si soy de la ciudad, no, vengo desde Japón

-Ahora entiendo tu asentó, era extraño- dijo María.

-¡María!- grito una voz varonil pero con un tono arrastrado, desde lejos

Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con un joven alto de complexión robusta, cabello negro y se tambaleaba.

-Y tú que te fre****sh te cresh hablándole a mi chica, esh mía- decía el joven muy cercas de Hiroto que este pudo notar que estaba alcoholizado

-¿Qué, que fre****s me creo?, disculpa pero no entiendo

-No te hagas el ma**n conmigo- el tipo lo tomo de la camiseta haciendo que Hiroto quedara de puntas. –Te voy a dar una ma***za para que aprendash a reshpetar lo ageno

Los jóvenes que estaban cercas se acercaban a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-Wow, wow, wow, cálmense- dijo Nath mientras junto a Alex separaban a Hiroto del otro tipo

-Calmarme mis h***os

Kabeyama quien estaba cercas hablo. – ¿Tienes Huevos?, es que tengo hambre y la pizza no sale

Los mexicanos se quedaron con una cara de perturbación y cientos de imágenes pararon por sus cabezas (si, huevos cocidos, estrellados, a la mexicana, con salsa, ahogados… ¿pues qué pensaban?)

-¿Te eshtash burlando de mi Pen***o?

-¿Pen***o?- pregunto Kazemaru

-¿Qué dijishte?- dijo enojado

-Nada- respondió rápidamente

-Y tú te eshtash burlando de mi

-No… solo quiero comer- respondió Kabeyama

-Pues comete esta- (Ok, los mexicanos saben lo que significa para quienes no lo sepan.. se refería a… am… a una cosa que tienen… cof… mejor dejémoslo así)

-¿Que dijiste?- pregunto Alex bastante molesta

-Ahora si te parto la ma**e- dijo Nath con intensión de golpearlo

-No si yo lo hago primero- dijo Alex

Tanto Axel como Fudou tomaron a ambas chicas de los brazos para que estas no pudieran golpear a nadie.

-¿Qué pasa aquí señoritas?- pregunto uno de los empleados del lugar

-Que este tipo esta borracho y nos están buscando pelea- dijo Abril

-Joven le voy a pedir que se retire- dijo el empleado

El tipo se resistió pero fue sacado a la fuerza, mientras los empleados lo sacaban del altavoz se escuchó una voz que llamo la atención de todos.

-_"Orden 54 pasar a recoger su pedido"_

Goenji junto con Endo y Tobitaka fueron por las pizzas.

Mientras tanto en la mesa Tachimukai y Fubuki buscaban algo en un pequeño libro que tenía unos garabatos en la portada.

-Como era, Pen***o- dijo Fubuki muy bajo pero todos alcanzaron a escuchar

-¿Que hacen?- pregunto Hikari

-Buscamos que significa Pen***o- contesto Tachimukai sin despegar la vista de lo que ahora se podía deducir como un diccionario.

-Bueno... esa palabra se utiliza para…- dijo Quinn sin saber cómo seguir sin parecer ofensiva.

-Es un insulto y significa am…- continúo Lily

-¡Para eso!, para insultar a las personas es como decir estúpido o idiota- dijo Ceci harta

-¿Entonces ese tipo nos estaba insultando?- pregunto Midorikawa

-Así es- dijo Judy. –Mejor ayudemos a los chicos- se levantó y camino hacia donde los tres japoneses estaban con las manos ocupadas, los ayudo y se acercaron a la mesa.

Comieron Pizza hasta reventar, y después de una buena comida llega el buen postre, en este caso un cono de helado de vainilla.

Midorikawa estaba completamente embobado, ya había terminado el suyo y aun quería mas y al ver que Judy no comía de su helado le hablo.

-¿No te gusta el helado?

-Sí, si me gusta- dice mientras sonríe

-Bueno, es que si no te lo comes se te chorreara por las manos- hablo mientras veía el helado

Ceci, Nath y Abril se atragantaron, la primera con el helado y la otras dos escupieron el agua.

-Pervertidas- contestaron el resto mientras las veían con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto Midorikawa

-No, lo que pasa es que estas tres son unas pérdidas- dijo Axel (Am.. no perdidas de que no sabes dónde estás, sino del otro tipo de perdidas)

Después de eso continuaron jugando, Midorikawa había sido arrastrado por Lily a lo que parecía ser una especie de cabina de color gris, con manchas de otros tonos de grises (camuflado en gris). En cada uno de los lados había una pistola, Judy paso su tarjeta y el juego comenzó, el escenario iba cambiando y nada pasaba, hasta que

-¡WUAR! (Intento de rugido de dinosaurio)

-¡Que es eso!- dijo mientras se caía al piso fuera de la cabina

-GAME OVER- se escuchó dentro de la cabina

-Ya perdimos…- dijo Judy

-¡Casi muero y te preocupas porque perdimos!

Fudou y Alex jugaban Mortal Combat, la segunda le estaba dando una paliza mientras el primero solo refunfuñaba.

Hikari y Hiroto jugaban en el de basquetbol.

Abril, Quinn, Goenji y Tobitaka jugaban hockye de mesa.

Fubuki, Kido, Sakuma, Endo, Lily y Toramaru jugaban carreras de autos.

Axel, Camila y Manei trataban de sacar un premio de una maquina

Kazemaru, Ceci, Emi, Someoka y Kageyama jugaban por turnos a Vas o No Vas- (su nombre es en ingles pero soy mexicana y solo hablo español, alburero y el idioma de la F… ok si no entienden no importa es chiste Matamórense)

Nath y Tachimukai hablaban de algo mientras la primera jugaba a lo que parecía ser Boxeo virtual, tenía unos guantes y estaba parada frente a una pantalla en la cual aparecía un personaje que boxeaba. (Es mi juego favorito =3)

Después de muchos jugos, helados y de más creyeron que era hora de regresar al laguito para terminar de ver las atracciones de este, así que salieron acomódense como en un principio y salieron hacia el laguito.

* * *

><p><strong> Antes de despedirme y de pasar a los comentarios quiero agradecer a todas (os) por sus comentarios y apoyos en "Adiós Mi Querido Amigo" verdaderamente ese dia fue lo que sucedio, o bueno la mayoria de las cosas, asi que gracias a Kv-chan, cecishida, sefiEK14, AL3X LINTU, Mar 2310 y a todos los que se dieron la tarea de leerlo, muchas gracias.<strong>

**judy-andersen: Bueno, espero que este capitulo te haya gusta, te doy las gracias por siempre estar comentando y verdaderamente tus comentarios es de los que mas esperaba para leer, gracias por el apoyo y por seguir estta historia.**

**Darki-Mikami: quien apesar de todo tambien estuviste leyendo, muchas gracias tambien, espero y luego tenga la oportunidad de volverte a leer.**

**gemels moca: su comentario me hiso muy feliz y les doy gracias que se tomaran el tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**YaGaMi: Tus comentarios me hicieron reir mucho y te agradesco que te tomes el tiempo para leer la santa de estupideses que escribia**

**cecishida: que te puedo decir?, gracias por seguirme, habia tenido la oportunidad de conoserte en mi primera historia aqui y te doy gracias por seguirme y leerlas, tambien por tu apoyo y la verdad considero que eres una exelente persona y espero que tengas exito en lo que te propongas.**

**AL3X LINTU:** Tal vez contigo tenga la oportunidad de seguir hablando, pero aun asi te agradesco el apoyo que me has dado y las ideas que aportaste para este fic, gracias por leerlo tambien y hacerme el dia un poco mas divertido cuando hablamos.****

**Mar 2310: Gracias por haberte tomando la molestia de leer este fic y varios de los que he escrito, te agradesco tu apoyo y la molestia que te has tomado de leer este fic.**

**Minami Sugoi: te cambiaste el nombre?, bueno te agradesco a ti por tomarte la molestia de comentar, verdaderamente tus comentarios me llenaban de alegria, eran de los que mas me divertia y disfrutaba al leerlo, gracias por leer la historia.**

**featheredmoonwings: Tambien que te digo? pues gracias a ti que has seguido muchas de mis historias, he tenido la fortuna de hablar contigo fuera de los reviews, y te he dicho cosas que verdaderamente a nadie le diria nunca, tu apoyo y platicas verdaderamente me han resultado de gran ayuda y la confianza que pusiste en mi, te lo agradesco con todo el corazon de verdad, gracias por comentar y aun asi quiero que continues tu historia de sin alas sin salida, nos leemos tal vez despues.**

**Hikari Kokoa: gracias, la verdad fuiste de las primeras que leyo la historia y la que me pidio aparecer en esta, te agradesco porque gracias a ti este fic es lo que es, tus comentarios me gustan y te considero una persona divertida y con mucho entuciasmo, espero verte de nuevo y tambien me gustaria saver.. enserio has venido a matamoros?, gracias.**

**Fubuki-Kazesenko:**** gracias por esperar pacientemente que subiera el capitulo y por tus comentarios que me alegraban el dia, espero que tengas mucho exito en todo lo que te propongas, gracias de nuevo.**

**Napo-1: gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar y leerte toda la historia, espero que este capitulo tambien te haya hecho reir, nos leeremos tal vez, algun dia.**

** Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios y su apoyo a lo largo de mi estancia aqui, espero algun dia volver a tener contacto con ustedes, les deseo mucho exito y gracias. **

**Inche royon! woow soy genial, me meresco un Oscar! el discurso del rey se queda corto, haber haber, traiganme a ese mentado rey y diganle que su discurso no es bueno y que el mio es mejor! ¿se la creyeron? si se la creyeron es que soy muy buena actora (si se que es actriz pero me gusta mas actora) y si no es porque bueno entonces soy un... no importa! meresco un Oscar!, que dramatizacion, que escritura, que! que! jajaja, **

**Me pase con el comentario, pero la verdad es que si habia pensado dejar de escribir, ¿pero han escuchado eso de que nadie aprende en cabeza agena? bueno es mentira! yo si aprendi de una amiga que, realmente pasaron cosas horriblemente tristes, queria renunciar a todo y dejar de ir a la iglesia y yo le dije que no hiciera y bla bla bla, y bueno entonces tambien las palabras que le dije me sirvieron para no acabar con esto jejje, ok.. les explico mas detalladamente: **

**El dia sabado 2 de julio de 2011 como a eso de las m... 2:00 estaba un helicoptero a todo lo que da y muy cercas de mi casa, entonces mi tia me llamo y me dijo bla bla bla la balacera bla bla bla no salgas y asi, y bueno me puse a limpiar la recamara y a las 2:30 mi hermano entra y me dice: saves que al Padre Marco Antonio Durán (el sacerdote de la iglesia a la que voy) una bala le atravezo un pulmon, y me quede asi de que ah.. ok... (pero no habia captado aun lo que decia mi hermano), ok acabe el cuarto y me meti a bañar cuando sali mi hermano me dijo: el padre ya...se murio.., y yo solo le dije algo como a enserio? que mala onda, ok soy algo lenta para captar, cuando llego mi madre mi hermano yo le pedimos permiso de ir a la iglesia (porque todos los que formaban parde de alguna de las pastorales, sea catesismo coro y asi y como yo formo parte de como tres y mi hermano tambien entonces queriamos ir a estar hay aver que pasaba y si habia informes o algo) el caso es que me puse algo para ir a la iglesia, pero mis manos tembraban mi madre me dijo que me fuera con cuidado y asi y ya llegamos haya, muchos estaban llorando, al verdad yo no llore en ese momento, pero si me sentia mal, aunque no me la creia, no podia ser cierto, el caso es que dieron como las 8 o 9 y no hubo noticias, nos regresamos a la casa y me conecte un rato para ver si alguien decia algo o asi, la verdad me sentia muy mal porque yo me habia comenzado a apartar de la iglesia, y por culpa de eso no habia podido ver al padre en mucho tiempo, y ya me habisaron que iba a haber misa y que la familia del padre permitira que velaramos el cuerpo aqui (cosa que no querian hacer) y al dia siguiente, que fue domingo fui a la primera misa de la iglesia (8:00 am, yo llege a las 7) entonces como estoy en el coro nos toco cantar y ya sabran, vastantes llorando mientras cantaban, yo la verdad si senti que se me derramaba una que otra lagrima pero nada exagerado, luego se acabo la misa y nos quedamos a la siguiente que era misa de 10 de la mañana y pues como parte de los diferentes equipos nos tocaba quedarnos o tratar de quedaron, y asi me quede hasta las 12 y me quede dieron las 4 y yo seguia hay, dieron las 6 y todavia estaba en la iglesia a las 7 trajeron el cuarpo del padre continuando con la siguiente misa, a la cual no entre porque habia una de gente, se llenaron todas las misas hasta en la calle habia gente. Y a mitad de la misa me llamaron y me dijeron"Estefania correle ven porque Denisse esta bien mal, vio al padre de frente y la sacaron de acolitar" (es monagilla, acolita, o como le digan) y ya sabran yo y mi sentido del compañerismo que aunque yo tambien me estaba muriendo fui a ver que le pasaba y me quede con ella, hable con ella y asi, despues se acabo la misa y fui a mi casa a comer algo y darme un baño para regresar a velar el cuerpo del padre, cuando llege todos estaban haciendo fila para pasar y ver al padre, el caso es que yo no queria entrar por dos razones, 1 que una amiga estaba llorando porque bueno.. todos estaban llorando por el padre, o almenso todos los que lo conosieron bien, y me daba cosa dejarla sola, y dos porque de todas maneras me tocaba Guardia y con mi mala suerte me tocaba estar frente a la cara del padre, entonces no queria entrar, fuimos a buscar a otra amiga y resulta que en la pared habia puesto el proyector con fotos en las cuales claro esta saliamos los del equipo, y mi amiga empezo a llorar, rato despues tambien empeze yo, pero no era llorar en si, se me salian las lagriamas pero no estaba llorando... aun, despues decidi entrar porque sabia que si me tocaba la guardia y lo veia no aguantaria la hora que me toca estar de guardia, el caso es que entre y cuando lo vi, ahora si empeze a llorar, ahi fue cuando capte lo que habia pasado, llore como nunca lo habia hecho, tenia años de no haber llorado y no exagero mas de tres como minimo, se me habia olvidado hasta como lloraba y ya, dieron las 2 o 3 y ya habia cumplido con mi guardia y me habia despedido del padre, habia logrado tranquilizarme pero cuando creia que no iba a volver a llorar nos hicieron algo tan feo y lindo a la veez, nos pusieron en gravacion una omilia del padre, al escuchar su voz comenze a llorar nuevamente y asi me la pase, al fina llege a mi casa y ya no pude ir al entierro porque era en monterrey, y ya no me duele tanto.. bueno si recuerdo su rostro en el ataud aun me siento triste pero ya no como al principio.**

**Y tal vez me digan que es algo cruel hacer una broma referente a eso, pero la verdad es que es mi manera de demostrar que estoy mejor y que estoy tratando de salir adelante, entonces si les ha parecido ofensivo disculpeme, por supuesto que no me voy jajaja.**

** Bueno antes de irme me gustaria mucho que me hicieran el favor de leer un fic, es el proyecto del que hablamos Axel, Angel y yo en el capitulo pasado, por capricho de ellos no fue publicado en mi cuenta e hicieron una independiente, pero no nadie nos ha comentado desgraciadamente, por lo cual Angel se ha sentido algo culpable, entonces me gustaria que se pasaran, claro si tienen tiempo, la historia se llama Lucha contra el mal, ¿Exorsistas?, el nombre de la cuenta es Apocalyptic Revolution, lo tengo agregado en autores favoritos por si no encuentran la historia, esta esta publicada en anime/manga de inazuma eleven, por favor si tienen tiempo me gustaria que me dieran su o****pinion de la historia, jeje gracias otra vez y nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo, porque claro que habra otro!**

**Sin mas que decir me despido, cuidense byye!**


	10. Llamada a Papá

** Darko: Hola!**

**Axel: Hola**

**Darko: de nuevo aqui estamos con un nuevo capitulo, ya se, ya se, se supone que los subiria mas rapido, pero he tenido lluvia de ideas, y he escrito mas fics en la semana pasada que se me revuelven toda las ideas**

**Axel: inche sobervia ¬¬ porque no dices tambien que tu tia le choca que esten en la computadora y que se descompuso la de tu hermano y el usa la tuya ¬¬**

**Darko: ya lo dijiste tu no?, bueno ademas de eso tratare esta semana de subir el otro, y varios es mas, jaja esque mi padre viene de visita la proxima semana entonces, digamos que se me acaba la computadora y las salidas.. y todo jajaja**

**Axel: ya no te voy a ver T.T**

**Darko: nop, por como dos semanas jajaja**

**Axel: no! te necesito! casa te conmigo!**

**Darko: no volveria a estar contigo aunque me pagasen un millon de pesos, ni siquiera un millon de dolares... ok ok por el de dolares tal vez lo pensaria jajaj**

**Axel: T.T que mala eres conmigo**

**Darko: eso no es lo importante!, queria pedir disculpas, jeje creo que me pase un poco con la broma que hise, no pense que la tomarian mal, como lo dije es parte de mi personalidad hacer algo parecido cuando ando medio mal**

**Axel: miren que cuando me la hiso a mi la golpie, pero despues leí el fi y ya no me senti tan mal (:**

**Darko: De nuevo lo siento y pues ya, gracias por andar de nuevo por aqui y espero que el capitulo les guste**

**Axel: si Gracias a judy-andersen, Dark-Mikami, gemels moka, YaGaMi, cecishida, AL3X LINTU, Minami Sugoi, featheredmoonwings, Hikari Kokoa, Apocalyptic Revolution, Fubuki-Kazesenko, Napo-1 por sus comentarios.**

**Darko: tambien a Abril-san que leyo todos mis fics (: y a todos los que leyeron los de Apocalyptic Revolution y el mio de "Adios Querido Amigo" y "Cuando todo cambia", gracias y disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

><p>El camino transcurrió sin complicaciones, cuando llegaron nuevamente al Laguito estaba bastante lleno, por lo que Axel tuvo que estacionarse más lejos, todos bajaron y entraron al área de los juegos. Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, por lo que aún había luz, los puestos de tiro al blanco ya estaban abiertos, y los mecánicos estaban abriendo.<p>

Se separaron, Fubuki y Midorikawa y Tachimukai fueron con Abril, Ceci y Emi a jugar tiro al blanco, Hiroto y Endo, Someoka con Camila, Judy jugaban a tirar las botellas, Goenji, Toramaru, Lily, y Quinn fueron a las tazas locas, Tsunami, Alex, Nath, Fudou y Kazemaru subieron a los carritos chocones y el resto se fue a los distintos juegos que había.

Eran las diez de la noche, todos comenzaron a salir del laguito en dirección a la camioneta, hasta que.

-Mira Francisco, los del ranchobetis siento vergüenza- dijo un joven alto delgado, con apariencia de rapero.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen por acá?- dijo el que respondía a nombre de Francisco, piel morena y con la misma apariencia del otro.

-¿Desde cuándo tenemos que pedirles permiso para venir a un lugar público?- dijo Axel

-Desde que el lugar es parte del territorio de la Juan José de la Garza (preparatoria que está ubicada justo en frente del Laguito)

-Bueno, no volverá a pasar, ya nos vamos- dijo Judy mientras pasaba de largo

-¿A dónde?- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo

-¿Si?, Papá, unos tipos nos están molestando, son de la Juanjo… está bien, si ven por favor- Emi hablaba por teléfono

-Vámonos Saúl- dijo Francisco mientras soltaba a Judy

Cuando ya se habían ido todos voltearon a ver a Emi, esta oprimió el altavoz del celular

-"El saldo de tu amigo se ha agotado, te sugerimos activar una nueva ficha con tu distribuidor autorizado Telcel"

Todos comenzaron a reír, se había burlado de los dos con una llamada falsa, sin duda eran unos idiotas (Yo: Saludos a los de la Juanjo, Jennifer, Emmanuel, Carolina, Abigahil, Juan Carlos y el resto =3)

-¿Tu papá vendrá?- pregunto Toramaru

-¡Aaaah!- gritaron los mexicanos en señal de que había arruinado una buena broma

-¿Eso quiere decir que no vendrá?- pregunto Hijitaka

-Luego les explicamos, vamos antes de que algo más ocurra- dijo Quinn

Todos subieron a la camioneta acomodándose como en un principio, pero en esta ocasión todos iban en silencio.

-No te vayas por la central están los tránsitos, vete por atrás de Gigante- dijo Quinn

-¿Segura?, Digamos que la calle esa no es la mejor- dijo Axel

-Pues yo prefiero enfrentarme a Pandilleros que tener que pagar para que nos dejen ir, o peor que nos lleven a barandilla- dijo Camila

-Está bien- contesto Axel y dio vuelta a la derecha.

-¿Vamos el miércoles al cine?- dijo Hikari

-Lo siento yo tengo club de Tectonic- dijo Lily

-Teatro y después Clases de Violín- dijo Abril

-Teatro- hablaron al mismo tiempo Ceci, Quinn, Judy, Emi, Camila.

-Que mal- dijo Hikari un poco deprimida

-Mejor dejémoslo para el sábado, después de todo es 14- dijo Axel

-¡Cierto!, ¡podemos ir a la playa!- respondo Hikari

-¿A la playa?, el agua aun esta fría- dijo Manei

-¿y eso que?, no creo que nos pase nada- dijo Ceci

-¡Sí!, yo quiero ir a la playa- dijo Tsunami

- Entonces ¡iremos a la playa!, sirve que tengo tiempo de buscar sus regalos- volvió a decir Hikari

-¿Aquí también se festeja?- pregunto Kazemaru

-Por supuesto- dijo Camila

Después de eso el camino transcurrió en silencio, Axel fue dejando en las respectivas casas a todos.

El domingo transcurrió normal, y el lunes y regreso de clases comenzó.

Ya todos estaban en sus salones, y las primeras dos horas pasaron tranquilas, cuando el timbre sonó todos pasaron a formarse.

Los honores, a diferencia de los primeros, pasaron de una manera más tranquila, excepto por Midorikawa quien seguía cantando la última parte del himno nacional.

Después vino el discurso eterno del director (Saludos Direc Julián =3)

-Muchachos, como ya sabrán se acerca el aniversario de la escuela, y esta vez ustedes alumnos tendrá que formar pequeños puestos, absolutamente todos los alumnos participaran, se les dará un salón para que puedan trabajar, los equipos serán de veinticinco personas, tienen esta semana para hacer los equipos y el lunes pasaran a la dirección a dar los nombres, grados, grupos y lo que realizaran, el festival se llevara a cabo los primeros de Marzo, sin más pasen a sus salones.

Pues los jóvenes se acomodaron, y formaron un equipo, pensarían en que realizarían y como se organizarían, sin más, la semana paso normal, llego el viernes, en la tarde.

-Oigan, vamos a ir a sendero ¿vienen?- pregunto Abril (soriana sendero, es como un Mall pero en mexicano)

-¿A que van?- hablo Alex

-De compras, si vamos a ir a la playa debemos comprar lo necesario- dijo Lily

Los inocente japoneses aceptaron ir, y pues, al animarse ellos todos fueron, pero no sabían lo que les esperaba…

* * *

><p><strong> Darko: bueno debo agradeser a Hikari Kokoa que gracias a su conversacion conmigo se me ocurrio la idea de mis amigos los Cholos de la Juanjo (:<strong>

** Axel: bueno ahora andamos un poco apurados asi que no hay comentarios respecto a los reviews, vamos a ver lo de la boda de mi hermana!**

**Darko: si por desgracia -.-'', Angel donde estas!**

**Axel: Angel! T.T nos avandono T.T**

**Darko: nee, felicidades Angel-sempai te mereces la beca! pero regresa pronto (: **

**Axel: "arrastrame jose" ¬¬#, te gusta que te precionen cierto? nisiquiera has comensado a escribirlos **

**Darko: ¬¬#**

**Axel: Angel te amo! regresa pronto T.T**

**Darko: a no lo sabian? Axel es bi =)**

**Axel: si pero me casare contigo por la iglesia y con Angel por el civil**

**Darko: ya quisieras ¬¬**

**Axel: (:**

**Darko: Pokemon es una mentira ¬¬**

**Axel: TE ODIO! primero me destruyes la historia de mexico y ahora Pokemon! TE ODIO! **

**Darko: no me eches la culpa de lo de la historia que tu andabas de metiche cuando Napo y yo estabamos hablando de eso**

**Axel: te odio ¬¬**

**Darko: ¬¬... bueno sin mas nos despedimos cuidense nos leemos luego byye!**

**Axel: *en la esquina se su cuarto reprimiendo recuerdos* pokemon no existe, Ash quedo en coma.. pokemon no existe waaa waaa **

**Darko: ¬¬**

**P.D.: necesito saver si usan traje de baño, porque la verdad yo no jaja uso una playera y un short, entoces si lo usan necesito que me digan como es y si no usan que usan jajaja xp**


	11. Botellas VS Mike!

**Alone: Hola!**

**Axel: hola!**

**Alone: estamos contentos!**

**Axel: llegamos a los 100 comentario! wiii! es genial *salen serpentinas y servatanas y confeti* saben lo que significa? aremos una fiiesta!**

**Alone: Maldicion Axel estas borracho ¬¬#**

**Axel: nel pastel!, pero sii estamos contentos por eso, y porque Angel regreso, saluda Angel**

**Angel: *desde la cocina* ah, si hola**

**Axel: que amargete, bueno no importa tenemos muchos motivos para celebrar!**

**Alone: si, como la llegada de Angel-sempai**

**Axel: ¬¬ nada mas quiero Cab***a!**

**Alone: ¬¬ como decia, la llegada de Angel, La beca que gano! **

**Axel y Alone: felicidades a nuestro genio amigo! **

**Alone: tambien los 100 comentarios, que Harry Potter se acabo y que Aioros cumple un año mas de vida!**

**Axel: felicidades pequeño y raro tortugo-perro de Pancha (:**

**Alone: tambien felicito a mi primo Tomas (aunque se que el no le esto) porque quedo en segundo lugar en la copa coca cola **

**Axel: *deje de superioridad* felicidades **

**Alone: creo que es todo (:**

**Axel: -.-'' que mala!**

**Alone: porque? que me falta o que?... a si, felicidades a Axel porque gano la copa coca cola u.u**

**Axel: gracias!, aunque estuvo bien dificil, ahora se porque a tu primo le dicen "Nano barridas" un poco mas cercas y pude haber quedado lesionado!**

**Alone: no exageres jugo limpio**

**Axel: jajajaj eso me recuerda JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ ANGEL JAJAJAJAJA!**

**Alone: jajaja**

**Angel: *desde la cocina* no te rias Alone!**

**Alone: tienes que admitir que es divertido que el Don te haiga pedido que leyeras Crepusculo porque dice que hablas muy sofisticado**

**Axel: neta que no te conose wey, eres mas corriente que nada**

**Alone: no es cierto Angel sempai es una buena persona (:**

**Axel: ¬¬#**

**Angel: gracias amor *desde la cocina***

**Alone: de nada! =3**

**Axel: ¬¬ nada mas quiero ¬¬**

**Alone: que? =)... bueno no importa!, mejor prestame una playera, porque termine toda mojada :/**

**Axel: no! tu todavia tienes una mia en tu casa!**

**Alone: mentira!, tengo el sueter azul, pero playeras no :7**

**Axel: ¬¬# no! no te prestare nada!**

**Alone: que mal amigo eres, esta bien, asi se nota la amistad! **

**Angel: *desde la cocina* yo te presto la mia, ven**

**Axel: Mangos!, toma *le da una playera a Pancha**

**Alone: gracias! ensegida regreso**

**Axel: ¬¬#**

**Angel: *desde la cocina* ALONE! VEN PARA ACA!**

**Alone: *entra al cuarto* cierra la puerta!**

**Axel: te dije que terminaras el capitulo o se molestaria, pero tu noooo tengo mucho tiempo**

**Angel: *fuera del cuarto* esto es un asco de fic! ven aca y reescribelo!**

**Alone: amm... sin mas que decir los dejamos que lean (:**

** Gracias a judy-andersen, Dark-Mikami, YaGaMi, cecishida, AL3X LINTU, Minami Sugoi, featheredmoonwings, Hikari Kokoa, Fubuki-Kazesenko, Napo-1, DIADEM BLACKJACK, por sus comentarios.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reportes, Hielo, Plastico, Papel, Persecucion V.S Mike y Pandilla <strong>

El timbre que anunciaba el final del descanso sonó y todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia sus respectivas aulas.

Los de Inazuma Eleven se levantaron de la mesa en la que estaban y se fueron con sus compañeras de clase a sus salones.

Los jóvenes de 2do A tenían la clase más divertida de todas, tutoría, a cargo de la maestra Urbina (Enserio se llama así), y porque la clase favorita, por dos razones: 1.- la maestra era la más sentimental y alivianada de todas, 2.- porque era tutoría, lo cual quería decir que se dedicaban a hablar de temas o "problemas" que surgían, lo que llevaba más o menos cinco minutos, el resto de la clase podían platicar en "voz baja" mientras la maestra revisaba exámenes o hacia otra cosa.

-Emi, ¿sobre qué aremos el proyecto para la quermes?- pregunto Emi

-No lo sé, había pensado en tal vez un puesto de recuerdos, por el gasto más que nada, podríamos fabricarlos nosotros, pero necesitaríamos hablar con el resto de los chicos- Respondió Ceci

-Mmm… ¿ustedes tienen alguna idea?- giro su vista hacia Endo y Kazemaru

-¿Qué es una Quermes?- pregunto el primero

-Es… como una fiesta, en donde hay diferentes puestos, desde comida hasta juegos, el registro civil y la cárcel- respondió Emi

-Se escucha interesante- Kazemaru pensaba en que podrían organizar ellos.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?- pregunto Ceci nuevamente

-No, pero algo se nos ocurrirá

-Ah- ambas chicas suspiraron.

Mientras tanto, en un salón, o mejor dicho laboratorio del edificio F, ubicado en la planta baja, un grupo de jóvenes vestidos con una bata blanca impecable, observaban una pipeta con un líquido verde mientras anotaban los cambios en sus cuadernos.

-Que aburrido- susurraba Lily

-Es mejor que disecar ranas- dijo Camila

Todas y Goenji voltearon a ver a Fubuki quien se había puesto verde de recordar lo pasado.

-Porque no están trabajando en la mesa 3- hablo el maestro Adolfo

Las chicas, Fubuki y Goenji rápidamente volvieron a su trabajo.

-¿Tienen algún plan para el festival?- pregunto Goenji, volteando constantemente a ver al profesor.

-Yo había pensado en organizar una especie de casa de los sustos- dijo Judy

(Axel: pero en los quermes no hay casa de los sustos. Alone: no me importa yo quiero poner una :3)

-Sí, podríamos utilizar la cafetería que están construyendo, es bastante amplia- secundo Quinn

-Me parece una buena idea- Fubuki comenzó a imaginarse los diferentes escenarios de la casa de los sustos, mientras sonreía.

-Anderson y compañía si no guardan silencio les bajare cinco puntos en el parcial- amenazo el profesor.

-Como lo odio- susurro Lily

Del otro lado de la escuela el grupo de 2.-F se encontraba en clase de ingles

-Hello guys- una maestra chaparrita delgada, de cabello castaño claro, lentes y con una voz apenas audible entro al salón.

La maestra explicaba una serie de cosas y frases en el pizarrón, algo verdaderamente aburrido.

-sht… sht… oye…- decía Sakuma

Tanto Kido como Abril, quienes estaban sentados en la mesa de frente voltearon para atender a Sakuma

-Pensaron algo para el proyecto que dijo el director

-Yo si- respondió Abril. –Que les parece si ponemos un especie de restaurante de comida mexicana, podríamos preparar diferentes platillos, podríamos también poner una ambientación, desde la decoración hasta la música

-Pero nosotros no sabemos nada de este país- dijo Kido

-Pero podíamos aprender, a mí me parece buena idea- contraataco Sakuma.

-De la luna, podría traducirnos el último párrafo leído- hablo la maestra.

-Por supuesto Teacher- Abril tomo su libro y comenzó a leer el párrafo en inglés y a traducirlo al español.

A unos salones de ahí se encontraba el 2.-N en clases de LEO y E (Lectura, Expresión Oral y Escrita).

Fudou, quien ahora se sentaba detrás de Alex, comenzó a jalarle el cabello.

-Fudou- gruñía Alex

-¿Dime?

-Tsk

Cinco minutos después volvió a hacer lo mismo

-Deja de jalarme el pelo porque no me va a importar que este la maestra y te daré un golpe- pero la advertencia

Alex se levantó y le golpeo con el libro en la cabeza. –¡Deja de jalarme el cabello!- respondió casi en un grito

-Alejandra y compañía salgan de mi clase y vayan por un reporte- dijo Filia, la Maestra.

Alex salió a regañadientes mientras Fudou se reía por lo bajo con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

Midorikawa jalaba a Hiroto mientras corría lo más rápido que podía.

-Midorikawa, ¡espera!- Hiroto se detuvo para tratar de tomar el aire que había perdido por la carrera. –Deberíamos regresar por ellas

-¡Ni loco!, nos meteremos en problemas si regresamos, ya se las arreglaran- comenzó a subir las escaleras y Hiroto, resignado, lo siguió.

**En la direccion…**

-¡Todo fue tu culpa!- decía Alex molesta

-Tsk, no aguantas una broma

-Me dan tantas ganas de golpearte- dijo alzando el puño

-¿Esas no son amigas tuyas?

-¿Eh?- Se detuvo

-Sí, es la rara y la Endo 2- señalo hacia afuera de la orientación

Como Fudou decía, Nath y Hikari estaban fuera de la dirección con una sonrisa bastante divertida mientras hacían señas y reían. Nath señalo hacia Fudou y Alex.

-Ales, ¿ahora qué hiciste?- dijo Hikari mientras se acercaba junto a Nath

-Filia me saco porque le di con el libro a este idiota- dijo de lo más normal

-No le diste a idiota, me pegaste a mí- dijo Fudou

-¡Puf!- soltó Nath de la idiotez de Fudou quien solo la miro mal

-¿Y ustedes?, bueno, mejor dicho y tu Hikari- Nath solo se cruzó de brazos, era normal que ella fuera seguido a la orientación por su carácter, pero Hikari era otra cosa. (Alone: ¡mentira! Axel: te recuerdo, la vez de la serpiente, o la de la pelea, la del libro del profesor, el ch…Alone: ¡ok!, está bien tal vez una que otra vez…)

-Larga historia- volteo a ver a Nath y ambas rieron nuevamente.

-Pues… aparentemente tenemos mucho tiempo, así que cuenten- dijo Fudou dando a notar que no había nadie en el lugar.

**(Flashback)**

-La maestra de EDE (Elaboración de Documentos Electrónicos) no vino- el Jefe de grupo entro, tomo su mochila y salió de la clase.

-¡Tenemos tres horas libres!- grito Hikari. –Vamos a comprar algo, tengo hambre- dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar

-Sí, yo quiero un helado- Midorikawa se levanto

-¿Vienes?- pregunto Hiroto a Nath

-Si

Los cuatro bajaron las escaleras y entraron a la cafetería 1 (que es la que tiene la mejor comida pero siempre está llena, eh de ahí porque, mejor comemos en la 2)

-Quiero un club sándwich (Alone: Hikari en realidad si los venden, solo en esa cafetería y don Víctor los prepara muy bien =3)

-Yo un helado- dijo Midorikawa

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Don Víctor a los otros dos

-Nada- contestaron ambos

Cuando tuvieron su orden se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería. No había mucha gente, estaba el prefecto (Apu… la verdad no sé cómo se llama pero así le dicen) junto con otros maestros en la esquina de la cafetería y en otra mesa, justo dos jóvenes. Uno de ellos, de piel morena y cabello chino, comenzó a lanzarles hielos a Hikari y Nath, la primera trataba de ignorarlo mientras que Nath les echaba miradas asesinas.

-¡Ya me arte!- susurraron ambas molestas, se pusieron de pie, tomaron la hielera que había en el suelo, la levantaron mientras caminaban hacia donde estaba el muchacho, la abrieron y se la vaciaron encima.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a ambas chicas quienes reían a carcajadas.

**(Fin de Flashback)**

-Apu se levantó hecho una furia- dijo Nath mientras reía

-Si, después de gritarnos una serie de cosas, de las cuales solo entendí que éramos irresponsables (Entiéndase que el prefecto habla raro y no entiende mucho de lo que dice), y nos mandó aquí- secundo Hikari

-¡Ja!, para la próxima pensare dos veces en hacer enojarlas- Alex hablo mientras sonreía

**(En la secundaria)**

Por algún azar del destino el grupo D, E y F, de segundo y tercer año no tenían clases, por lo que muchos alumnos se encontraban vagando por la escuela, los más destructivos y renegados de ambos grados se encontraban echándose miradas de complicidad, después de cinco minutos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a correr salón tras salón.

-¡Ya se armó!- grito un muchacho mientras comenzaba a sacar papeles y botellas de plástico del bote de basura.

-¿Se armó que?- pregunto Tachimukai quien estaba sentado junto a Toramaru

-La batalla del viernes contra los de segundo, ¿se nos unen?- el joven seguía sacando botellas del bote mientras otro sujetaba una bolsa de plástico.

-Ammm… no lo sé, nos meteremos en problemas si un maestro nos ve- hablo Toramaru inseguro

-Que maricas- (Axel: no le pusiste estas cosas * Alone: Marica no es una maldición… o no para mí)

-Tachimukai, Toramaru, hola- dijo Kabeyama quien entraba junto a Kogure al aula

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Kogure

-Juntando botes para la guerra contra los de enfrente

-¿Guerra?- pregunto Kabeyama

-Sí, ¿se nos unen?-

-Yo si- Respondió Kogure

-Bueno, ayúdanos a juntar botes de plástico- el joven salió junto a Kogure

-Kogure, espera el entrenador…-decía Kabeyama mientras veía como se iba

-Vamos por el o se meterá en un problema- dijo Toramaru. Los tres salieron en busca de su compañero.

Cuando salieron pudieron ver a los tres grupos de ambos grados con bolsas negras, botellas de plástico y bolas de papel. Después todo comenzó tan rápido, una botella fue lanzada por Paco, un alumno de tercer año E y seguida de esa el intercambio de botellas y papeles comenzó.

-¡Toma esto!- grito Kogure mientras lanzaba una botella, que golpeo a un alumno de segundo, este en venganza contraataco pero no le dio a Kogure, sino a quien estaba a su lado

-¡Esta bien!, ¡Ahora veras!- Tachimukai se cubrió de llamas imaginarias y comenzó a aventar botellas y papeles a la azar.

Kabeyama y Toramaru, animados por Tachimukai, se unieron a la guerra.

-¡Niños! ¡Dejen de aventarse botellas!- Mike, el conserje, se plantó entre los dos edificios (En la planta baja, dado que estaban aventándose botellas desde el segundo piso de un edificio a otro)

Los jóvenes inmediatamente pararon su batalla, Paco y Toño, quienes eran los aparentes líderes, se vieron entre ellos, sonrieron y después…

-¡Todos contra Mike!- Absolutamente todos comenzaron a lanzarle botellas y papeles al conserje quien solo se cubría con los brazos mientras se alejaba del lugar.

**(En el CBTis)**

-Juan, salte de mi clase por favor- dijo Daniel, el profesor de contabilidad

-¿Pero porque Profe?- reclamo Ceci. –Él no estaba haciendo nada, no tiene por qué sacarlo

-Ramírez no se meta en esto, y usted Juan salgase de mi clase

-Pero porque se tiene que salir- volvió a decir Ceci

-Abogada del diablo, deberás, se sale porque yo digo y vuelva a decir algo y también la saco- dijo molesto el profesor

-No es justo, Juan…

-Salgase Cecilia, y la saco porque estaba hablando

-No es justo usted es…

-Cállese o la mando con citatorio, Señorita Inoe hágame el favor de llevarse a estos dos a la orientación y asegúrese de que regresen

-Si- dijo a regañadientes, se levantó de su lugar y se fue junto a Ceci y Juan

Así pararon en resto de las clases, cuando estas terminaron todos los que irían a Sendero se comenzaron a juntar en la mesa más cerca a la fuente.

Los que se encontraban en la mesa en ese momento eran Ceci, Emi, Nath, Hikari, Alex y Fudou, todos, excepto Emi, traían un papelito blanco.

-¿Va a haber junta de calificaciones?- Camila se acercó a la mesa junto a Quinn

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Ceci algo mortificada

-No, les pregunto, es que todas traen un recado

-No es un recado- contesto Emi algo fastidiada

-¿Ahora que hicieron?- pregunto Quinn mientras se sentaba, se había dado cuenta que lo que traían en la mano era un citatorio

-Larga historia- contestaron todos

-¿Dónde está el resto?- pregunto Alex

-Fubuki, vomitando y el resto terminando de escribir las observaciones- respondió Camila

-¿Abrieron ranas nuevamente?- pregunto Hikari

-No esta vez observamos hongos y bacterias- contesto Judy quien se acercaba junto a Fubuki, el cual estaba verde

-Por favor, quiero regresar a Japón- Fubuki suplicaba mientras se sentaba. –Prometo ser buen jugador y pasar el balón siempre, pero ya no me torturen

-Fubuki, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Lily mientras se acercaba con Goenji.

-¡No!, Lily ¡mátame!, ¡mátame!- suplicaba mientras tomaba a Lily de los hombros y la zarandeaba.

-Me sorprende que no pidas morir- Emi llamo la atención de Goenji

-Mi padre es doctor, estoy acostumbrado- contesto este mientras se sentaba

-A qué bien

-Algo… ¿y el resto?- pregunto

-Kazemaru y Endo deben de estar terminando el trabajo, los demás no se

-Hiroto y Midorikawa huyeron como ratas- dijo Nath

-No tenemos clases, entonces no deben de tardar en venir- continuo Hikari. –Y Abril, Sakuma y Kido, no tengo idea.

-¿Que yo que?- hablo Abril mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a los otros dos

-Nada- respondieron todos

-Amm… ok- contesto insegura. -¿Hubo junta en la orientación y no me entere o qué?-

-No precisamente, digamos que tuvimos un incidente con el hielo en la cafetería- hablo Nath mientras señalaba a Hikari y a si misma

-¿¡Ustedes fueron! No las creí capaz de hacer algo así

-¡Genial somos famosas!- respondió Hikari

-¿Qué le pasa a Fubuki?- pregunto Kido

-Quiere morir porque tuvo que observar hongos- contesto Judy de lo más normal

-Creo que la medicina no es lo suyo- contesto Sakuma

-¿De quién?- hablo Midorikawa mientras se acercaba junto con Hiroto. -¿Qué le pasa a Fubuki?

-Larga historia- contestaron todos a excepción de Nath y Hikari

-Hikari, ¿Qué paso en la cafetería?-pregunto Hiroto

-Lo siento no hablamos con traidores- contesto Nath mientras seguía hablando cualquier cosa con Hikari sin ver a los recién llegados.

-¿Y ahora que hice?- pregunto Axel mientras se acercaba a la mesa

-¿Tu?, nada- respondió Nath

-ah ok-

Después de eso, Endo, Kazemaru, Hijitaka, Someoka y Tobitaka llegaron, se levantaron todos y salieron, afuera los esperaba Kogure, Tachimukai, Kabeyama y Toramaru, estos le contaron lo que había pasado y después todos se fueron a esperar la pecera para ir a Sendero.

Al llegar, comenzó la tortura, fueron arrastrados hasta diversas tiendas, comenzaron por la ropa, los pobres chicos de Japón cargaban las bolsas de las chicas.

-¿Me ayudarías?- dijo Axel notando todas las bolsas que Manei le había hecho cargar

-Es tu hermana no la mía- dijo Nath quien iba cruzada de brazos

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de trajes de baños tanto hombres como mujeres comenzaron a buscar trajes de baño.

Judy, Emi y Nath estaban bobeando, ellas no comprarían nada.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Tsunami mientras tomaba un traje de baño de dos piezas, que dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-Es hilo dental, lo que pasa es que se lo jalaron del consultorio del dentista de aquí enfrente- dijo Abril mientras seguía buscando algo decente que ponerse

-¡Ah!- Tsunami dejo el "hilo dental" y siguió vagando por la tienda.

-Mira Judy, ponte este- dijo Emi mientras le aventaba un traje de baño de dos piezas con piñas en él.

-No gracias, en todo caso me pongo una piña en la cabeza- le regreso el traje.

Camila y Lily se pasaban trajes entre sí.

-¿Qué es esto?- Midorikawa se acercó y tomo un pareo que tenía Camila en sus manos

-Se le llama Pareo- dijo Lily mientras lo volvía a tomar y se lo daba a Camila

-¿Y eso dónde va?-

-En la cintura- dijo Camila mientras se lo colocaba sobre la ropa

-En todo caso usen una toalla tiene más usos- grito Axel desde lejos

-¡Cállate!- respondieron ambas mientras lo veían con odio

Cuando todas tenían sus respectivas compras comenzaron a pagar.

-Mira este úsalo tu Fubuki- dijo Quinn mientras mostraba un short amarillo con ranas verdes

-¡Necesito un baño!- con la cara verde salió corriendo del lugar en busca de un baño

-¡Fubuki!- gritaron el resto, se apresuraron a pagar y salieron detrás del goleador de hielo.

Fuera del lugar se encontraron a Fubuki en el suelo y a los tipos que habían visto en el laguito delante de ellos.

-Mira, si son los del ranchobetis ciento vergüenza- dijo Saúl

-¿Quieren que llame a mi papá otra vez?- pregunto Emi con el celular en mano

-Llámalo y veremos de que cuero sale más correa- Francisco trono los dedos y muchas personas se acercaron, todos eran hombres y tenían apariencia parecida a los dos primeros.

-Más vale decir aquí corrió- dijo Midorikawa

-Que aquí murió- respondieron todos los mexicanos, después de esto todos se echaron a correr, perseguidos de la banda de Francisco.

-¡Sepárense!- grito Abril y todos se separaron, pero los hombres también se separaron, y asi comenzó la persecución…

* * *

><p><strong> Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar, de verdad gracias, miren que llegar a los 100 en verdaderamente especial para mi (:<strong>

**Quiero dar las gracias tambien a Cecishida, featheredmoonwings, monshitaa(que si alguien sabe algo de ella me daria mucho gusto que me dijeran porque verdaderamente despues de mi primera historia no volvi a saber de ella)y a MizuKi-chan-18 por haberme recibido en fanfiction, y haber comentado mi primera historia, tambien gracias a todas (os) aquellos que han leido alguna vez alguna historia mia**

** Pero en especial gracias a todas (os) los que leen esta historia, sin ustedes yo no seria nada.**

**Ahora explicare el motivo de mi tardanza, esque fui secuestrada y obligada a trabajar en un barco pirata, convati con sirenas y moustros marinos, despues amotine el barco y lo estrelle Axel: gracias Hikari ¬¬ jajaja es broma, nee tuve muchos compromisos, (:**

**Pues... no tengo mucho que decir, nada mas que aquellas personas que tienen una peticion con gusto las concedere (: nada mas esperen un poco porque todo va con calma (:**

**Queria ver dos cosas con ustedes:**

**1: para lo de la quermes, no se que quieran que realizen asi que va por votacion, las opciones pues son, lo del restaurante, la casa de los sustos, la tienda de recuerdos, no se si omiti alguna?, tambien si tienen una mejor opcion no duden en decirmela (:**

**2: quiero saber si alguna esta dispuesta a jugar futbol, el primer partido que escribire sera de futbol callejero, es muy brusco, y la verdad yo si lo juego pero el personaje que decie jugar esta atenido a las consecuencias de salir golpeado **

**Axel: Pancha ya no juega futbol porque la lecionaron en un partido callejero, le dieron con el tachon en la rodilla ahora nada mas hace frio o juega por mucho tiempo y le duele (:**

**Alone: asi es por desgracia u.u, pero bueno si alguien quiere unirse al juego por favor diganme porque se acerca el proximo capitulo y lo necesito (:**

** Bueno por mi parte es todo, nos despedimos byye!**

**P.D.: si tienen alguna peticion o algo que quieran agregar o cualquier cosa no duden en decirme y yo con mucho gusto lo agregare (: (tenia mucho que no escribia eso), sin mas me voy!**

**Cuidense byye! **


	12. Abril salva el dia!, Tu amigo es!

***Alone esta en su cuarto mientras sostiene una muñeca... despues de unos minutos la ve con una mueca de desagrado***

**Alone: Caro! *grita y se escucha como alguien entra corriendo***

**Caro: mande?**

**Alone: Monstro te gusta? *le dijo a su pequeña hermana mientras señalaba la muñeca***

**Caro: si, esta bonita**

**Alone: la quieres?**

**Caro: si!**

**Alone: llevatela**

**Caro: gracias! *dicho esto salio brincando del cuarto***

**Axel: Alone, vi salir a tu hermana con la muñeca que te regalo tu prima haya en el DF**

**Alone: a, si por?**

**Axel: era tu regalo de cumpleaños ¬¬#**

**Alone: yo no juego con muñecas, de tenerla de cabeza con dardos por todos lados a darsela a mi hermana, mejor que ella le saque provecho**

**Axel: am.. eso si **

**Alone: ok, entonces comenzemos**

**Ambos: hola!**

**Alone: ya se ya se, me tarde demaciado para subirlo pero todo es culpa de mi padre!, quiso que fueramos a visitarlos (mis hermanos y yo) al DF y pues hay vamos nosotros, se supone que la semana pasada lo subiria, porque me iria el miercoles de la semana pasada pero se les ocurrio la "brillante idea" *sarcasmo* de irnos el lunes, y va no pude subir la continuacion ¬¬#**

**Axel: pero de perdido te divertiste**

**Alone: no, porque me tuve que quedar en casa de mi abuela y era verdaderamente artante, aunque la verdad no se quien me daba mas dolor de cabeza si ella con su: "este especial para mi rodo" "es para mi rodo" "rodo" o mi hermano con su: "abuelita la quiero mucho" "abuelita" blah blah blah, solo tuvo dos cosas buenas, 1ra: que fui al museo de cera y me tome una foto con Gollum y otra con Frodo! 2da: que nos metimos a una primaria a jugar futbol!**

**Axel: y te festejaron tu cumpleaños hay aunque... no se porque! cumples hasta septiembre!**

**Alone: yo tampoco tengo idea, pero la unica parte buena fue la del futbol, explico, mi tio politico es conserje de una escuela y como tenia las llaves y estaba vacio nos dijo que organizaramos mi disque fiesta ahi, entonces tenia un campo de fut y jugamos :3, claro que despues no me podia ni mover (por mi lesion) y ese mismo dia irme al airopuerto (ajaaa! mucho dinero) y las 14 horas en vuelo estan pesadas la verdad u.u jajaja bueno, tengo mucho que comentar, asi que por favor tenerme paciencia!**

** Hise una lista para no olvidar nada**

**1.- Hace un tiempo me entere que Endo se casa con Natsumi (o eso dicen todos) y pues he visto comentarios atacando a la pareja y la inconformidad de los fanceses que dicen que no les agrada la idea, y pues, no me quise quedar atras, yo tambien pondre lo que opino de la pareja (aun no me creo que estoy apunto de escribir esto... pero hay va) NO tengo NADA en contra de la pareja, es mas YA LO VEIA VENIR, si analizas la serie te daras cuenta de que es verdad :3 dicho esto paso al siguiente punto**

**2.-Hace tambien un tiempo vi (por fin!) el final de Inazuma Eleven (la primera donde salen todos de niños) y dejenme decirles que el final me desepciono vastante, en realidad eso lo sabia, no esperaba gran cosa, es mas no esperaba nada, pero FUE PEOR! osease que no espere nada pero fue peor que nada! la verdad me frustre mucho porque ESTUVO HORRIBLE! **

**Rodo: Es una caricatura para niños que esperabas?**

**Alone: TU MAMÁ!**

**Rodo: es la misma!**

**Alone: callate!**

** No tengo nada encontra de la serie, si no no estaria escribiendo fics de ella, pero la verdad el final no me gusto!**

** 3.-TE ODIO AXEL! ahora recuerdo que eres el culpable de mi vida de secundaria!**

**Axel: pero te hise conoser a la mayor parte de los alumnos!**

**Alone: pero por tu culpa!**

**Axel: No te enojes, o me vas a decir que te arrepientes de lo que fuimos T.T**

**Alone: si! mucho!**

** Axel: que mala! T.T**

** Alone: bueno ya cambiando de tema, el otro dia estabamos usmeando entre las cosas de Angel (en los papeles importantes) y nos encontramos con esto ta tan!:**

** Registro Civil de la India**

**Nombre: Angel Raphael Camilleri Silva**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 19 de Agosto de 1994**

**Femenino ( ) Masculino ( ) Transexual (x)**

**Axel: eso quiere decir que Angel es transexual! jajajajaja xP**

**Alone: sip... digo no! eso quiere decir que hoy es su cumpleaños! asi que..**

**Alone y Axel: felicidades! sapo verte eres tu! sapo verde eres tu!**

**Sin mas daremos las gracias a todas las personas que comentaron (que verdaderamente ahora fueron muchas, y lo agradesco de verdad n.n)**

**Gracias a Minami Sugoi, Yagami, Artemisa Cristal, mariana, Dark-Mikami, AL3X LINTU, Mar 2310, Cecishida, Hikari Kokoa, gemels moka, featheredmoonwings, ketzal, Li Zakuro, LC yy judy-anderson :3 se los agradesco de verdad!**

** Tambien quiero agradecer a los que comentaron La Paz Nos Separa y La Guerra Nos Une, ¿Que hay detras de la coraza? (Neko Hika-chan, MizuKi-chan-18, AL3X LINTU, Shouko-Marigold, Cecishida, loveneko, featheredmoonwings, Li Zakuro0, Saya-chan Dattebayo) Caparucito Rojo y el hombre del costal (Cecishida, AL3X LINTU, Fubuki-Kazesenko, Hikari Kokoa, Ciaccolato Fragola, DawPanIno, featheredmoonwings, Li Zakuro0, Dark-Mikami, Minami Sugoi, Zero59Mine) Y aclaro que cuando lo escribi NO existia aun la Pecsi, solo era Pepsi, (pero para mi siempre es y seguira siendo peTsi!) y todos los que han comentado historias mias, muchas gracias**

**Sin mas el capitulo!**

** Am.. antes ahore algo que jamas acostumbro hacer, pero que el dia de hoy hare la diferencia!**

**Discla... lo que sea!: El dia que me metan a un cuarto con paredes y muebles en diferentes tonos de rosa, que lleve un vestido floreado, y este jugando a la comidita mientras veo los ositos cariñositos en compañia con Justien biber lo que sea, Stephane Mayer, los actores de crepusculo, barnye, y Arlette (la ex novia de Axel y la persona que peor me cae) ese dia... no inazuma eleven no sera mio, sino que estare pagando una deuda por intentar robarlo (con exito) y despues ser atrapada por la policia, mientras tanto seguira en manos de Level-5.**

* * *

><p>Todos comenzaron a correr, esquivaban a la gente que se les atravesaba pero por más rápido que corrían la banda aun nos perseguía.<p>

-Separémonos- grito Judy y las chicas tomaron a quien tenían más cercas y comenzaron a dividirse.

Emi jalaba a dos chicos, mientras entraban a "Del Sol" (Es como Soriana o Wal-Mart nada más que chafa)

Entraron y se escondieron detrás de uno de los estantes.

-Nos van a encontrar- decía un Kogure

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- dijo Fubuki. –¿Verdad Emi?

La chica lo miro con una expresión difícil de descifrar

-¿Emi?-volvió a preguntar.

-¡BU!- grito uno de los vándalos que los perseguían

-¡Corre!- grito Fubuki mientras tomaba la mano de Emi y comenzaron a correr nuevamente

A la tienda entraron también Abril que jalaba a Kazemaru y a Axel, y los condujo al apartamento de caballeros, se escondían detrás de las ruedas de ropas.

-Que brillante idea tuviste Abril, pero no contabas con que eran más de diez tipos y que también se separarían para perseguirnos- decía Axel molesto

-Disculpa, tú no aportaste ninguna idea, además mientras los grupos sean más pequeños es más fácil de evadirlos- Kazemaru defendió a Abril

-Tú tampoco propusiste nada

-Porque la idea de Abril me parece buena

-Pues sí, tantos golpes en la cabeza te afectaron

-Cállense, o nos encontraran- intervino Abril quien comenzaba a desesperarse por la discusión de sus compañeros de escondite.

-Un, dos, tres por los que están entre la ropa- se escuchó una voz ronca justo detrás de la rueda.

-¡Corran!- grito Abril.

Los tres salieron de la rueda del otro lado de donde estaba su perseguidor y comenzaron a correr.

Kazemaru, quien iba detrás de Axel y Abril fue atrapado de los cabellos por uno de los tipos que lo seguían.

Abril al ver esto comenzó a correr en dirección a Kazemaru

-¡Abril!- gritaba Axel tratando de detenerla

-Vete, te alcanzaremos después- dicho esto comenzó a forcejear con los dos tipos que los seguían

-Te tengo- Uno de los dos, el más grande, tomo a Abril de los brazos deteniéndola…

Mientras tanto del otro lado del centro comercial Ceci, Fudou, Tachimukai, Someoka y Nath corrían en dirección hacia Soriana.

-¡Aun no siguen!- grito Tachimukai quien había volteado hacia atrás para ver como cuatro hombres aun los seguían.

Ceci y Nath se vieron, después asintieron, la primera tomo a Fudou y Tachimukai y se dirigió al departamento de frutas y verduras, los hombres que los perseguían también se separaron en equipos de dos.

-Nos están alcanzando- Tachimukai estaba realmente asustado

-No más- hablo Ceci mientras se detenía frente a un estante con lechugas y jalaba de la pequeña tabla que sostenía el alimento, estas comenzaron a caer y rodar por el piso.

-Mi turno- hablo Fudou bastante divertido, repitió la acción de Ceci. –Bien vamos- dicho esto tomo de la mano a Ceci y jalo de la camiseta a Tachimukai y comenzaron a correr nuevamente.

En dirección contraria corría| Nath quien jalaba a Someoka del brazo

-¡Los otros!- gritaba Someoka tratando de detener a Nath

-¡Cállate y corre que nos alcanzan!- gritaba Nath mientras jalaba a Someoka, pero la verdad es que les llevaban un tramo de diferencia.

-¡Espera!- gritaba Someoka tratando de parar, Nath molesta, pero sin detenerse, volteo hacia donde Someoka

-Si nos detenemos nos harán trisas- gritaba

-Nath, al frente….- antes de que Someoka terminara Nath choco contra alguien cayendo al piso.

-Aush- se quejó la persona con la cual había chocado.

-Fíjate por donde….- Nath quien había tenido los ojos cerrados hasta el momento vio a la persona con la cual había chocado. –¿Idaly?

-Que recibimiento Nath- dijo la chica, Nath se puso de pie y ayudo a la otra a hacerlo, ambos "presas" pudieron apreciar bien a la joven, tenía un cabello rubio cenizo oscuro debajo de los hombros, ojos verdes, piel muy blanca, de estatura media. -¿No piensas decir nada?- pregunto

-Te creció el cabello- respondió Nath

-¿¡eso es todo! Después de años de no vernos es lo único que puedes decir

-Ahí están- grito uno de sus perseguidores mientras comenzaban a correr, Nath y Someoka se vieron entre sí.

-Bueno Idaly…

-Lilly- interrumpió ella

-Claro, fue un gusto saludarte, pero no me puedo quedar más tiempo- dicho esto comenzó su carrera, pero en menos de dos segundos termino en el piso boca abajo

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?- pregunto Idaly, quien aparentemente la había derrumbado

-Nada, ¡lo juro!- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-Aja

-Te lo explicare luego ahora… ¡corre!- dicho esto la tomo del brazo y, ahora, los tres comenzaron a correr

No muy lejos de ahí Camila, Judy, Hijitaka, Midorikawa y Tsunami entraban a Pitter Pipper Pizza, seguidos de otros cuatro hombres.

Judy tomo a Tsunami y comenzaron a correr por la derecha mientras Camila y el resto por el otro lado.

Los primeros dos comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de los juegos tratando, sin éxito, de perder a los hombres que los perseguían, el pasillo por el cual podían escapar estaba bloqueado, entonces subieron al dance game, los tipos estaban a punto de tomarlos cuando el juego emitió un sonido, los cuatro voltearon a ver la pantalla, aparentemente el juego tenia crédito, era un duelo de parejas, los perseguidores vieron a los perseguidos y viceversa, se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a "luchar", mientras tanto la maquina emitía una canción muy peculiar.

_Y corre, corre, corre por el boulevard_

_Corre, corre, corre, sin mirar atrás_

_Corre, corre, corre, te voy a atrapar_

_Corre, corre, corre, ya no puedo más_

-Esto es divertido- decía Tsunami mientras pisaba con mucha fuerza, como si de matar cucarachas se tratara.

Los dos perseguidores estaban tan concentrados en el juego, y Judy no desaprovecho esta oportunidad de escapar, tomo a Tsunami del brazo y comenzó a correr hacia la salida.

Del otro lado…

-Por aquí- Camila tomo a Hijitaka y Midorikawa y entraron a la caseta de fotos, esperaron un momento en silencio, pero al ver que nada pasaba se relajaron. –Los perdimos- suspiro

-Yo creo que no- los dos hombres abrieron la cortina negra, cada uno por un lado

-¡AHHH!- gritaron todos, los dos hombres entraron en la pequeña cabina y cerraron la cortina detrás de ellos, Camila al tratar de escapar golpeo el interruptor de la máquina, cinco segundos después un flash cegó a todos.

Desde afuera solo se veía como la maquina se balanceaba de un lado a otro y en momentos un flash azul iluminaba la casilla, después se vio como tres personas salían corriendo de ella. Mientras aun dentro dos hombres noqueados, las fotos que fueron tomadas por la maquina salieron de esta, eso explicaba todo.

En la foto Midorikawa tiraba golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras Camila sostenía a los tipos y Hijitaka había sido medio noqueado.

Lily, Quinn, Sakuma, Tobitaka, Kabeyama y Hiroto corrían hacia el cine, ciertamente no tenían un plan hacia dónde ir, pero no dejarían de correr.

-¡Nos alcanzan!- grito Sakuma

-¡Rápido!- grito Quinn mientras se pasaba por debajo de las ligas que impedían la entrada al cine, todos la imitaron.

-Esperen niños- grito uno de los empleados, pero lo ignoraron.

Quinn, Hiroto tomaron el lado derecho, mientras Lily, Sakuma, Tobitaka y Kageyama tomaron el otro lado.

Los dos primeros entraron a la sala número 2, la cual estaba oscura, aparentemente estaban en medio de la proyección

-Por aquí Hiroto- susurro Quinn mientras se ponía de rodillas y comenzaba a gatear por una de las filas, en la cual no había gente.

-Amor Incandescente- se escuchó en la pantalla, la película acaba de comenzar. Tanto Quinn como Hiroto se levantaron y pudieron observar que en la sala, la mayoría de las personas iban en pareja, se sintieron algo incomodos, pero al escuchar unos pasos decidieron restarle importancia y continuaron gateando, a media fila se detuvieron al escuchar un ruido bastante am… raro.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza y observaron a dos jóvenes prácticamente comiéndose (Alone: popotear en el cine O.O! *Trauma*, Axel: ¬¬# no sé quién te dijo eso, pero déjalo ya!)

Ambos pusieron una mueca bastante difícil de describir, se sonrojaron y continuaron su camino.

Lograron salir de la sala, sanos y salvos pero fuera….

Del otro lado Lily y el resto entraron a la sala 10, "Misión Imposible 23847 renovado" decía el letrero en la entrada de la sala.

La película llevaba la mitad. Lily tuvo la misma idea que Quinn y comenzaron a gatear entre las filas. Kageyama iba realmente asustado, seguía a Lily mientras Sakuma y Tobitaka estaban en la fila de abajo.

-¡Te encontré, vas a morir maldito!- se escuchó en la pantalla y después muchos disparos

-¡Esta bien me rindo!- grito Kageyama mientras levantaba las manos

-Ahí están- los tipos que los venían persiguiendo los habían encontrado por culpa de Kageyama

-¡Corran!- grito Lily, en la pantalla, justamente cuando comenzaron la persecución por la sala y el estar esquivando personas y de más, comenzó a sonar la clásica canción de misión imposible.

Lograron salir dela sala, los hombres ya no los perseguían, pero a fuera algo peor les esperaba.

Del otro lado de sendero,

Hikari, Kido y Toramaru corrían, no había más lugar donde esconderse.

-Subamos ahí- dijo Hikari mientras corrían en dirección a una gran rueda.

-¿El carrusel?- dijo Kido confundido

-¿Tienes un mejor plan genio?- al no obtener respuesta Hikari pago en la entrado y se subió junto a Toramaru y Kido, los dos que los perseguían subieron también.

El carrusel comenzó a dar vueltas, y la persecución en círculo comenzó, daban vueltas en círculo mientras eran perseguidos por los dos hombres, quienes también daban vueltas en círculo detrás de ellos.

-Salten- grito Hikari y los tres salieron del carrusel, se saltaron la pequeña barandilla y comenzaron a correr, pero unos metros adelante chocaron con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien….

Fuera de Sendero se encontraban Endo, Manei y Alex corriendo por el estacionamiento.

-Por favor, detengámonos, tal vez podremos arreglarlo hablando- dijo Manei mientras respiraba agitadamente

Alex, bastante alterada por culpa de la persecución y las constantes quejas de Manei se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y la tomo de la camiseta.

-Mira niña bonita, esos hombres son peligrosos, sin nos detenemos terminaras muerta ¿¡entiendes!

-Alex….- trato de llamar la atención Endo

-Ahora no Endo

-Alex… mira- dijo señalando hacia detrás de Alex

-¿Qu…- al darse la vuelta las personas que los perseguían estaban justo detrás. –Corran…- dijo pero ninguno se movió. -¡corran!- dicho esto todos comenzaron a correr, trataron de entrar nuevamente pero chocaron con dos tipos vestidos de traje de unos dos metros de altura.

Ambos tomaron a las tres presas y comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera…

-Sáquenme de aquí- gritaba Idaly

-No tiene caso que grites, no nos sacaran- decía Emi que estaba sentada en una silla de metal.

Todos estaban metidos en un cuarto bastante amplio, era eso o si no que estaba carente de muebles, había varias sillas de metal, las paredes eran de un material parecido y no había ventanas, solo una puerta de hierro la cual se abría y se cerraba por fuera.

De repente esta se abrió, y Endo, Alex y Manei cayeron dentro del cuarto.

-¡Malditos!- gritaba Alex mientras se ponía de pie y pateaba la puerta

-Bueno, ahora si estamos todos- dijo Fudou algo fastidiado

-No todos- dijo Axel

-¿no?

-Falta Abril y Kazemaru…

-¿Con quién estaba?- pregunto Lily mientras veía a todos

-Conmigo- respondio Axel

-¿Y donde esta?- Pregunto Hikari

-No lo se…

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Lo que pasa es que… Kazemaru fue atrapado y Abril se quedó a ayudarlo

-¿¡Y la dejaste sola!- dijo Nath bastante molesta

-No tenía opción ella….

-¡Te atreviste a dejarla sola!, que poco hombre- lo tomo de la camiseta, estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero la puerta se abrió nuevamente llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Abril!- gritaron todos

-Son todos ¿verdad?- pregunto uno de los hombres detrás de ella

-Sí, muchas gracias Profesor Dante

-¿¡QUÉ!- gritaron todos

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- pregunto Ceci algo confundida

-Pues verán…

**(Flash back)**

Abril corrió hacia Kazemaru, tratando de liberarlo del agarre de los dos hombres, comenzó a forcejear con estos.

-Seguridad- se escuchó a lo lejos, después de eso, se vieron tomados por dos hombres altos con uniforme.

-Suéltenos- grito Abril

-Pero que pasa aquí- un hombre no muy alto, de cabello negro, vestido de traje se acercó, aparentemente era un hombre importante en el lugar. -¿Abril?

La nombrada abrió los ojos, reconocía esa voz. –Profesor Dante- dijo bastante feliz. El hombre le daba clases de violín en una escuela privada, eran buenos amigos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo. –Suéltenla, es mi alumna

El oficial que la tenía sujetada la soltó, esta comenzó a relatarle lo que había pasado.

-No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de estos vándalos y buscaremos a tus amigos- dijo el profesor.

**(Fin Flash Back)**

Los chicos no cabían en la sorpresa, verdaderamente creyeron que estaban en problemas, los habían tomado prácticamente a la fuerza, sin darles ninguna explicación y después fueron aventados como si fueran sacos de papas a ese cuarto.

-¿A donde diantres te ibas a estudiar?- pregunto Quinn algo asustada por saber que un hombre tan… poderoso le daba clases

-Eso no es lo importante, sino que estamos a salvo- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Kazemaru?- pregunto Ceci

-Afuera, cuidando todo lo que compramos

-Bueno, creo que te debemos las gracias, nos salvaste- dijo Endo y todos asintieron

-No fue nada, ahora vámonos que suficientes emociones por el día de hoy- dicho esto, todos salieron del cuarto, al salir el teléfono de Quinn sonó, mientras esta contestaba todos veían a una personita con suma curiosidad.

-¿Quién es ella?- se atrevió a preguntar Midorikawa, quien señalaba a Idaly

-¡Cierto!, ella es Idaly, amiga de la infancia- dijo Nath

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron todos

-Sí, estudiábamos juntas artes marciales- respondió la recién presentada

(Alone: en realidad si estudie artes marciales un año, después de ganar el tercer lugar en el lugar donde estudiaba me retire: 3)

-Pues mucho gusto Idaly- dijo Endo y comenzaron las presentaciones, mientras esto ocurria Axel tomo su teléfono y comenzó una conversación con alguien del otro lado de la línea.

Al colgar hablo

-Ya está, se va a armar la reta hay en la facultad de medicina, ¿quién se apunta?

-¿Reta?- pregunto Hiroto

-Si de Futbol

Al escuchar eso, todos los de inazuma se apuntaron. De las chicas Camila, Alex, Emi, Nath, Ceci, Hikari, Idaly y Judy decidieron jugar.

-Yo no juego, pero tengo un amigo que de seguro querrá jugar- dijo Quinn

-¿Quién?- pregunto Fubuki

-No tardara en llegar- dijo como respuesta

Y dicho y hecho, una camioneta del año se detuvo frente a ellos, de esta bajo un muchacho de cabello un poco largo, color castaño, delgado y de piel blanca.

-Pero si es…- la reaccion de todos los mexicanos era difícil de descifrar

-Carlos- dijo Quinn saludando a su amigo dándole un abrazo, parecían tener tiempo de no verse.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Goenji sin entender la reacción de sus amigas y Axel

-Se los presento- dijo Quin. –Él es Carlos Fierro

* * *

><p><strong> Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad a mi si me gusto, me rei vastante a la hora de escribirlo :3<strong>

** Antes de que se me olvide un par de cosas.**

**Necesito (ya se que yo siempre necesito -.-''') un suceso o acontecimineto triste o traumante (aclaro que hablo sobre el personaje, no quiero nada personal, y son libres de negarse), la verdad habia pensado mucho en pedirlo o no, pero pues... al final me decidi por pedirlo, explico! algo asi como el trauma de Batman o el de Shiro, Goenji o cosas asi, claro REPITO nada personal y si no desean hacerlo estan completamente libres de negarse :3**

**Ahora los comentarios!**

**Axel: Minami yo tambien te vigilo! Ò.Ó **

**Alone: YaGaMi, espero te haya gustado, mira que me rompi la cabeza para poner a Carlos Fierro :3**

**Alone: Artemisa Cristal, claro! ten por seguro que si habra un capitulo asi :3 **

**Alone: mariana, gracias por tu comentario! **

**Alone: jajaja Dark-Mikami, ahora que lo dices tambien me recuerda Scooby Doo :3**

**Alone: AL3X LINTU, desgraciadamente la violencia es censurada (aja!) por lo cual no puedo golpear a nadie jajaja**

**Alone: Mar 2310, la idea de la guerra la hice (verdaderamente) una vez en la secundaria y lo de los hielos fue mi hermano, pero fue en un salon de clases y la maestra nada mas lo saco jajaja xP**

** Axel: Cecishida (Carolina) yo JAMAS me emboracho ok! ¬¬# me viste cara de que o que?**

**Alone: Hikari Kokoa, lo se -.-'' es horrible tener una lesion -.-, pero buenoo aprender a vivir asi**

**Alone: gemels moka, no savees lo que le espera al pobre de Fubuki :3**

**Alone: featheredmoonwings, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :3, la verdad que en mi caso el desmadre no eran los alumnos sino los maestros, No nos controlavan! que querian que hicieramos? que nos quedaramos sin hacer nada!**

**Alone: ketza, muchas gracias! :3**

**Alone: Li Zakuro0, que te parecio?, espero te guste, y gracias por comentar todos los capitulos!**

** Alone: LC, no entendi tu peticion, podrias explicarmela por favor :3**

**Alone: judy-andersen, vez! namas esperaba tu comentario para subir el capitulo x3 jajjajaj, organizacion de ranas? jajajaajaj! se me hace que lo que va a pasar es que se volvera un hippie que lucha para proteger animales de los cientificos que los usan para examinarlos x3**

** Bueno, acepto de todo, criticas constructivas, peticiones, sugerencias, lechugazos, un sandwish (ya lo consegui! pero quiero otro :3), depositaciones en mi cuenta bancaria 839279592784732 (Axel: para quienes no lo han notado Pancha siempre pone una cuenta diferente en cada fic) y de mas**

** Sin mas me despido, cuidense byye! **


	13. Historia de una palabra

**Hola! La verdad quiero hacer un concurso (sin fines de lucro) y todos están invitados en participar**

**Espero y quieran participar!**

**Un saludo!**

**Byye!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Primer concurso "Historia de una palabra"**

**Convocatoria**

BASES:

*Podrán presentarse al concurso todos aquellos escritores de Fanfiction, sin importar el número de historias publicadas que tenga o no tenga

*El fic debe ser publicado en castellano (español) y cada autor podrá presentar un máximo de dos fics

*Los trabajos presentados no deberán haber sido antes publicados

*La extensión de la historia no podrá ser menor a 1000 palabras (dos hojas de Word)

*El fanfic puede tener un máximo de tres capítulos

*Se establecerán premios para los primeros tres lugares.

Primer lugar: Una animación de su personaje de anime favorito y un fanfic de dos capítulos.

Segundo Lugar: Una corta animación y un One-shot

Tercer Lugar: Un One-shot

*Para participar es necesario enviarme un inbox que lleve como asunto "Yo participo" y en el cual deba incluir su nombre de usuario y el nombre del personaje que les gustaría que fuera la animación en caso de ganar y del o los personajes para el fanfic.

*Todos las historias serán publicadas en la sección de Inazuma Eleven (sea en game o anime/manga)

*El plazo de inscripción terminara el día 22 de Abril de 2012.

*El plazo para publicar la historia comenzara el día 23 de Abril de 2012 y finalizara el 30 de Abril de 2012

*Al publicar la historia deberán enviarme por inbox que lleve de asunto "Historia publicada" la cual incluirá:

-Nombre de la historia publicada.

-Nombre del Autor.

-Capítulos contenidos.

-Sección en la que fue publicada la historia.

*A partir del día 6 de Mayo de 2012 se les informara a los afortunados ganadores de los tres primeros lugares mediante inbox, además se publicara en mi perfil de fanfiction y por facebook para el público en general.

* La participación en el Concurso implica la aceptación íntegra y expresa de sus Bases y de la decisión del Jurado, que será inapelable; el premio no podrá ser declarado desierto ni dividido.

*Asimismo, el incumplimiento de cualquiera de la Bases será causa de exclusión del participante del Concurso.

*La interpretación y aplicación de estas Bases o cualquier otro aspecto no previsto en ellas será competencia exclusiva del Jurado.

**Más información pueden dejar un review o mandarme un inbox.**


End file.
